In the drunkenness of reunion
by Dragon coranzon
Summary: My life was nothing but you brought it back to me! Und hier das letzte Chapter!Please read and review!
1. Reunion

Da war sie.

Die Frau die er so liebte und zugleich unglaublich hasste.

Die Frau die ihn in seinen Träumen immer noch verfolgte.

Seit einem Jahr hatte er sie schon nicht mehr gesehen.

Erneut zerbrach es ihm das Herz.

Genauso wie es früher gewesen war.

Und er hatte gedacht er hätte sie endlich vergessen!

Allmählich kam sie näher, bald würde sie ihn bemerken!

James fiel auf dass sie immer noch so aussah wie früher.

Dasselbe hübsche Gesicht das von den großen, günen Augen geprägt war.

Sie trug ihre lockigen, dunkelroten Haare immer noch lang.

Einen Augenblick verweilte er noch auf der überfüllten Straße und schaute sie an.

Ja, Lily Evans war eine wirkliche Schönheit.

Dennoch, er wollte aber nicht mit ihr reden, also verschwand er in einem kleinen Cafe

Das rechts neben ihm lag.

Er setze sich an einen Tisch abseits des Fensters und erinnerte sich schon, wie so oft an früher zurück.

„_Willst du mit mir gehen? „Nein!" „Willst du mit mir gehen?" „Nein!" „Willst du mit mir gehen?" „NEIN!" „Warum nicht?" „Verdammt lass mich in RUHE!"_

„_Nein!" „Doch!" „Nein!" „Doch!" „Warum nicht!" „Weil du der arrogante, selbstsüchtige, bescheuerte, nichts im Hirn habende, James Potter bist_!

James fuhr sich durch sein, schwarzes, verwuscheltes Haar.

Ja, so war es immer gewesen!

Immer bis auf einmal!

Es hätte James eigentlich sofort auffallen müssen.

„_Willst du mit mir gehen?", hatte er gefragte. „Ja!", war die Antwort gewesen._

_Doch James realisierte die Antwort erst zu spät. Erneut hatte er sie gefragt „Willst du mit mir…..Äh…Was hast du eben gesagt!" „Ja!", hatte Lily schlicht geantwortet._

_James war so verblüfft darüber gewesen, dass er einen Aufschrei machte und sofort verlegen zu Boden sah._

Auch das war das Ärgerliche. Er, James Potter, der große Mädchenschwarm, wurde wegen einem Mädchen verlegen?

Er hätte alle haben können, das hatte er auch ausgenutzt und nutzte es immer noch aus, aber er wollte nur die eine.

Immer wenn er eine Niederlage von Evans eingesteckt hatte, nahm er sich ein anderes Mädchen knutsche ein wenig herum oder so. und machte dann nach 1,2 Tagen wieder Schluss, was dem Mädchen natürlich das Herz brach.

Doch das hatte ihn nie weiter gekümmert.

Auch Sirius war so.

Ihm liefen sogar noch mehr Mädchen hinterher; er sah mit seinen halblangen, schwarzen Haaren, seinem muskulösem Körper und seiner gebräunten Haut einfach zu gut aus.

Der Unterschied zwischen James und ihm bestand bei diesem Vorgehen lediglich nur darin, dass James sich schon lange für eine entschieden hatte.

Ja, seit der ersten Klasse liebte er Evans.

Auf jeden Fall war Lily am nächsten Wochenende mit James nach Hogsmeade ausgegangen,

sie hatten sich geküsst und er war in ihren Augen versunken.

Diese Tage waren die glücklichsten in James Leben gewesen.

Doch sie hielten nicht sehr lange an.

Lily hatte mit ihm einfach Schluss gemacht.

„_Es ist aus!"_

„_Was ist es?"_

„_Aus!"_

„_Aber wieso? Ich…..ich dachte du liebst mich!"_

„_Es……..es tut mir so Leid James! **Ich liebe dich nicht!**_

Dieser Satz hallte noch jetzt genauso wie sie es James gebeichtet hatte, in seinem Kopf herum

_Ich……..ich weiß es war total falsch was ich getan habe!"_

„_Ja toll! Das bringt mir jetzt auch nichts mehr!_

_Lös klär mich auf! Warum tust du mir das an?"_

„_Das sag ich dir lieber nicht!"_

James war zu ihr gegangen.

Er hatte dieses Bild noch genau vor Augen.

Lily stand heulend ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt und er war so unglaublich enttäuscht gewesen.

Er hatte sie an den Schultern gepackt und geschüttelt.

„_Ich hab so viel für dich getan, _hatte er sie angeschrieen,_ tausend Liebeserklärungen hab ich dir gemacht, ich hab dir vertraut, hab nur gedacht du bräuchtest noch deine Zeit um mir zu sagen, dass du mich liebst! Du hast mich die ganze Zeit nur belogen!_

_Ja, wahrscheinlich hast du mich sogar nur ausgenutzt"!_

Lily hatte einen lauten Schluchzer von sich gegeben und hatte geantwortet:

„_Du hast Recht! Ich habe dich nur ausgenutzt! Mit dir wollte ich einen andren Jungen eifersüchtig machen!"_

Nach diesem Satz hatte James Lily eine geknallt und hatte sich verdrückt.

Okay, sie hatte ihm nie gesagt, dass sie etwas für ihn empfunden hatte, aber er hatte es dennoch angenommen.

Für Lily hätte er alles getan! Alles! Sie hatte ihm das Herz gebrochen.

Seitdem hasste er sie.

Die Tür ging auf und die Person, von der James sich am wenigsten gewünscht hatte, dass sie kommen würde betrat den Raum.

Lily Evans durchritt hocherhobenen Hauptes das Cafe und setzte sich ganz in die Nähe von James.

Noch hatte sie ihn nicht gesehen.

In James pochte alles. Die ganzen Gefühle die er für sie empfand kamen erneut hoch und lösten in seiner Magengegend einen Tumult aus.

Er durfte sie bloß nicht angucken.

In seiner Nase begann es zu kribbeln. Er hasste es zu niesen.

Alle Leute drehten sich dann zu einem um.

Verzweifelt versuchte er dem Drang zu niesen standzuhalten, doch er schaffte es nicht.

„Hatschi", dröhnte es durch den kleinen Raum.

Ein paar Leute warfen ihm einen missbilligen Blick zu und James grinste frech.

Doch leider drehte sich auch Lily um, um herauszufinden wer soeben die leise Atmosphäre im Raum unterbrochen hatte.

Jetzt erblickte sie ihn. Ihre Kinnlade fiel herunter und ihr Stuhl verfiel in ein gefährliches Wanken.

James zwang sich zu einem charmanten Lächeln.

Lily starrte ihn an.

James starrte Lily an.

„Potter du hier!", keuchte sie.

„Jep, wie du siehst!" antwortete er und versuchte möglichst lässig zu klingen.

„Aber….warum?" stotterte sie.

James hatte sie noch nicht sehr oft stottern sehen.

Eigentlich sah sie total süß dabei aus.

Aber….Nein! Sie würde ihn nur wieder enttäuschen.

Wut stieg in ihm auf.

All diese Jahre hatte er sie geliebt und sie hatte einfach eiskalt mit ihm Schluss gemacht.

„Warum?", fragte er kalt, „Aus demselben Grund wie du, um einen Kaffee zu trinken."

Lily zog eine Augenbraue hoch und drehte sich genervt um.

„Ach mal wieder Scheiße drauf heute, oder was?" fuhr James sie schlecht gelaunt an.

Lily wandte sich erneut zu James.

„Schau mal dich an! Probleme?"

„Ja, DICH!"

„Ach und wieso bitte schön?"

„Es ist einfach deine Existens, die mich stört!", konterte James schlagfertig.

„Nun, dann solltest du am besten gehen, bevor der Kellner dich rausschmeißt!"

„Ach ja, und dich nicht oder was! Du bist ja die Ruhe in Person", sagte er spöttisch.

„Weißt du was? Du kannst mich mal!", brüllte sie und feuerte ihre Kaffeetasse samt Inhalt nach James.

James wich ihr elegant aus und die Tasse kam dem Kellner gefährlich nahe.

„ Nicht mal treffen kannst du Evans!" rief James feixend.

Er drehte sich um und blickte dem Kellner direkt ins Gesicht.

Er erschrak.

Der Kellner zeigte auf die Tür.

„Sie!", sagte er mit einem gefährlich klingenden Unterton und blickte zu James, „und Sie!" sein Blick wanderte zu Lily, „verlassen jetzt sofort das Cafe!

Es tut mir Leid aber so ein Rumgeschreie können wir hier nicht dulden!"

Lily und James warfen sich noch einen letzten, wütenden Blick zu und verließen dann fluchtartig das Haus.

Bitte reviewt!


	2. Conflicts

Kissymouse: Freut mich, dass es dir gut gefällt!

dchen: Für dich gilt das auch!

Encanto en Zentaur: Danke, ich find deine auch super ("Without trust no love" mein ich!)

-

Kapitel 2

Die Tage vergingen wie im Flug und der übliche Arbeitsstress, machte James sehr zu schaffen.

Er arbeitete als Auror , zusammen mit Sirius war er in eine Schicht eingeteilt.

Es gab zur der Zeit nicht sehr viele Einbrüche und Morde der Todesser, darüber wunderten sich die beiden etwas. Schließlich war Voldemort gerade am Höhepunkt seiner Macht, infolgedessen hätte viel geschehen müssen. Aber sie malten sich lieber nicht aus, welche Gemeinheiten der dunkle Lord als nächstes plante.

James und Sirius standen immer noch in guten Kontakt mit Dumbledore, für den sie auch so manche Aufträge, die nicht ganz ungefährlich waren, erledigen mussten.

James hatte vor sich mit Sirius ein neues Apartment zu kaufen, da er langsam genug von seiner kleinen, alten, engen Wohnung hatte.

James hatte Sirius alles erzählt, was letztens vorgefallen war und hatte ihm auch nicht vorenthalten, dass er Lily immer noch liebte.

Es war Montagmorgen und James apparierte missgelaunt zusammen mit Sirius im Schlepptau vor das Ministerium.

Sie betraten dieses, fuhren mit dem Aufzug in einen der vielen Kerker, den man erst nach einigen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen betreten konnte und gingen ihrer gewohnten Arbeit nach.

Wieder einmal konnte sich James nicht auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren, da er nur Lily vor sich hatte.

Ihre Augen waren einfach ein Traum, sie strahlten so große Entschlossenheit aus.

Ihre roten, lockigen Haare waren einzigartig und ihr Lachen steckte James jedes mal an…

James wusste, dass er sich in Sachen Beziehungen nicht verbessert hatte.

Nachdem Konflikt mit Lily hatte er sich schnell seine Arbeitskollegin geschnappt und heftig mit ihr geflirtet.

Gerade kam sie, ihr Name fiel James im Moment nicht mehr ein,

herein und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß, sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, doch James drehte sich weg. Er konnte jetzt niemand anderen küssen, denn wenn er sich vorstellte das dies eigentlich Lily sein sollte, drehte es ihm den Magen um.

„Was'n los?", fragte sie verwundert.

„Ach, du nervst!", antwortete James gereizt.

Enttäuschung machte sich auf, ach jetzt fiel ihm der Name wieder ein, Mirandas Gesicht breit, doch er merkte es nicht einmal.

Und so machte er mit Miranda, wie mit schon so vielen anderen Schluss, einfach nur, weil er sich an ihr hatte trösten wollen.

Miranda schaute verletzt in sein Gesicht. Tränen übermannten ihr Gesicht.

„Du hast mich nur ausgenutzt du Schwein!", heulte sie und sie rannte aus dem Zimmer und wäre fast mit Sirius zusammengestoßen.

„Na hast du's immer noch nicht gelernt!", fragte Sirius grinsend, der soeben den Raum betreten hatte.

James zwinkerte ihm zu: „Aber du, Padfood!"

„Aber klar! was denkst denn du! So etwas würde ich doch nie machen!", sagte er gespielt entrüstet.

James grinste breit." Also Padfoot, aus welchem Grund störst du mich bei der Aufgabe diese ach so wichtigen Pergamente zu bearbeiten!"

„Du wirst es nicht glauben! Unsere neue Wohnung ist endlich fertig gebaut worden!

Wir sollen sofort kommen und den Mietvertrag unterzeichnen!"

„Hey das ist ja mal cool!", meinte James begeistert, „ Komm lass uns abzischen!"

Die beiden verabschiedeten sich noch schnell von ihrem Geschäftskollegium und apparierten dann zu dem Appartement, das bald ihnen gehören würde und im Westen Londons ganz in der Nähe des Ministeriums lag.

Der Besitzer schaute sich schon suchend nach ihnen um, und erschrak als die beiden so plötzlich apparierten.

„Guten Tag, Mr. Onischin", sagten die beiden höflich und schütteltem ihm die Hand.

„Tag!", gab dieser etwas missgelaunt zurück, „Wir haben uns ja bereits schon bekannt gemacht. Wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden." Sie betraten das Haus, das wie ihnen sogleich auffiel magisch vergrößert war und folgten Mr.Onischin zu ihrer Wohnung.

James fiel auf das außer ihrer nur eine andere Wohnung im Haus war.

Sie lag gleich neben der ihren, was James äußerst unpraktisch fand.

Hoffentlich würde es keinen Ärger mit den Nachbarn geben.

Er wusste, dass er und Sirius nicht gerade Traumnachbarn waren, also müssten sie sich einige Mühe geben.

Neugierig fragte James: „Wer ist den der Bewohner neben uns?"

„Eine junge Frau."

Sirius pfiff vergnügt durch die Zähne.

„Ich glaube sie werden gut mit ihr auskommen. Sie ist mir äußerst sympathisch."

Mr. Onischin hielt ihnen noch einen kleinen Vortrag, was unerlaubt und was in diesem Haus erwünscht war, James und Sirius verdrehten währenddessen die Augen bis zum geht nicht mehr und verabschiedete sich danach.

Endlich hatten Sirius und James Zeit die Wohnung genauer zu betrachten.

Sie war recht hübsch und geräumlich.

Die beiden machten sich sofort an die Arbeit sie einzurichten und nahmen sich vor zu Ehren der neuen Wohnung morgen eine kleine Party zu veranstalten.

Am nächsten Morgen kam James kaum aus den Federn.

Es war Sonntag, der einzig freie Tag den man als Auror hatte, sofern natürlich kein Todesser auftauchen würde und James und Sirius gerufen werden müssten.

James streifte sich ein T-shirt und eine Jeans über. „Soll ich ein bisschen für unsere Party einkaufen gehen? Ohne Chips macht's keinen Spaß." Er grinste seinen Freund schief an. „Jaja, geh nur!", meinte Sirius schlaftrunken.

James zog sich seine Turnschuhe an, er hatte vor, eine kleine Joggintour zum Laden zu machen und lief los.

Nach etwas Laufen entspannte er sich und seine Muskel wurden locker.

James liebte dieses Gefühl, er fühlte sich so frei dabei. Er hatte selten Zeit dazu, und dieses Mal genoss er es nun umso mehr. Zum Nachdenken war das Joggen perfekt geeignet. Und wie immer sonst, dachte er auch heute nach. Aber jetzt war es ein anderes Thema, dass ihn innerlich bedrängte.

Lily Evans.

Es hatte ihn wirklich sehr durcheinander gebracht das sie einfach wieder so plötzlich in sein Leben gesprungen war. Liebte er sie eigentlich immer noch? Was für eine dumme Frage.

Die simple Antwort war: Ja.

Wieder musste er an früher denken, wie glücklich er damals gewesen war als sie mit ihm gegangen war. Wenn sie sich umarmt hatten, hätte er sie am liebsten nie mehr losgelassen.

Und ihre Lippen waren so unglaublich zart und geschmeidig…

Nein! Er durfte nicht so denken.

Sie hatte ihm sein Leben versaut! Er hasste sie! Er hasste Lily Evans!

Sie hatte ihn nie geliebt! Er hatte ihr gebeichtet das sie nur sie seine große Liebe war.

Dann hatte sie immer nur zustimmend genickt, ihn danach aber einfach eiskalt ausgenutzt.

Ein paar Wochen nachdem sie mit ihm Schluss gemacht hatte, tat sie dasselbe auch mit Patrick, derjenige den sie versucht hatte mit ihm eifersüchtig zu machen.

Danach war sie wieder zu James gerannt.

„_James ich habe mich so getäuscht! Ich liebe doch nur dich! Bitte verzeih mir! _

_Es ist mir erst jetzt klar geworden! Ich habe vorher einfach nicht richtig auf mein Herz gehört! _Genauso hatte sie es ihm gesagt.

Doch dann war er es gewesen, der sie eiskalt abserviert hatte.

„_Hältst du mich wirklich für so bescheuert, Evans!_

_Auf so was wäre ja nicht mal Snape reingefallen und das soll schon was heißen !_

_Lass mich in Ruhe! Ich will nichts mehr von dir wissen, für mich bist du gestorben!_

„_Aber James! Wie kann ich dir nur beweisen, dass ich es wirklich ernst mit meine!"_

„_Gar nicht! Wie schwer bist du eigentlich von Begriff!"_

Sie hatte geweint und sich verletzt umgedreht, aber er hatte trotzdem ihr kein Wort abgenommen.

Alles war nur Schauspielerei gewesen.

Danach allerdings hatte sie ihn einfach geflissentlich ignoriert und er sie ebenso.

Der magische Supermarkt, der grell aufblinkte, als James an ihm vorbei rannte, holte ihn wieder in die Realität zurück.

James verlangsamte sein Tempo und lief zur Ladentür zurück. Er stieß die Tür auf und ging hinein.

Okay, was brauchte er alles für heute Abend?

Erst mal etwas zu trinken.

Am besten ein Paar Flaschen Feuerwhisky und einen großen Zaubersekt für alle Gelegenheiten.

Er machte sich auf die suche nach dem Standort der Getränke.

Der Supermarkt war so riesig das er sich kaum zurechtfinden konnte.

Endlich nach 10 Minuten wurde er fündig.

Er nahm sich die gewünschten Flaschen heraus und las sich dessen Preise durch.

James war noch ganz darin vertieft, als ihn plötzlich eine Stimme von einer bereits bekannten Person aufschrecken ließ.

„Und was geht an eurer Party heute?"

James drehte sich erstaunt um, setzte ein charmantes Lächeln auf, das jedoch sofort verblasste als er realisierte wer zu ihm aufblickte.

Lily Evans grinste ihn frech an.

Er runzelte die Stirn.

Das war wirklich die Person, die er sich am wenigsten hierher gewünscht hatte,

mit Ausnahme von Lord Voldemort.

„Ich wüsste nicht was dich das angeht!", antwortete er boshaft.

„Ach und wieso nicht? Ich bin schließlich eingeladen."

James erstarrte. Das konnte doch gar nicht sein. Außer …vielleicht hatte Sirius…

Ja, Sirius musste es gewesen sein!

Wahrscheinlich hatte er mal wieder nicht nachgedacht und gehofft, so würden sie beiden heute endlich wieder glücklich vereint werden, doch da hatte er sich getäuscht.

„Und wer hat dich bitteschön eingeladen!", fragte James entnervt.

„Tja das kannst du dir doch denken oder?

Sirius hat sogar gemeint ich wäre ein ganz besonderer Ehrengast, weil ich doch…..", Lily verstummte da sie von James unhöflich unterbrochen wurde.

„Ah, hab ichs mir doch gedacht! Sirius dieser Dummkopf!

Naja, macht ja nichts! Hiermit lade ich dich einfach wieder aus!", bemerkte James.

Lily starrte ihn wütend an. Immer dann hatte James sie besonderst süß gefunden.

Doch jetzt war alles anders. Früher hätte James sie dann einfach in die Arme geschlossen und ihr einen Kuss gegeben, aber jetzt fuhr es nur aus ihm heraus:

„Los worauf wartest du noch? Zieh Leine!"

„Es bringt dir eh überhaupt nichts, wen du mich auslädst!", meinte Lily überheblich, „ denn Sirius hat gesagt, er würde mich in diesem Fall einfach wieder einladen!"

Diesmal war James an der Reihe sie wütend anzublicken.

Das gab es doch gar nicht! Was hatte Sirius ihm da nur wieder eingebrockt! Er wurde langsam echt verzweifelt, aber natürlich durfte er sich dies nicht anmerken lassen.

Aber wie verdammt noch mal konnte er sie ausladen?

„Was is'n los? ", bemerkte Lily spitz, „fällt dem ach so Bemerkenswertem Jamieschatz nicht mehr ein was er sagen soll?

„Nein, ich will meine Wörter nur nicht an so eine Person wie dich verschwenden!"

Okay, gut gekontert. Eins zu null für ihn.

„Ach dann bin ich also eine Verschwendung! Früher hättest du das aber ganz anders gesehen!" erwiderte sie leicht provozierend.

Zugegeben: Gleichstand!

„Früher hab ich einfach nicht gewusst, dass du so ein betrügerisches Schwein bist!" äußerte James.

Lily zog eine Augenbraue hoch. James kannte sie gut genug um zu wissen, dass sie diese Ausführung nur betrieb, um sich ein wenig Zeit zum Überlegen zu schaffen.

„Du hättest halt nicht auf so eine wie mich hereinfallen sollen!" entgegnete Lily.

Worauf wollte sie nun jetzt wieder hinaus?

„Ich möchte diese Konversation auf keinen Fall weiterführen, sie liegt einfach unter meinem Niveau!" erwiderte James. Äußerlich gelassen, innerlich brodelte es in ihm nur so.

„Na! Langsam fallen dir wahrscheinlich einfach keine Argumente mehr ein!" sagte sie leicht hochnäsig.

Naja, mir soll's recht sein. Ich habe sowieso keine Zeit mehr.

Also dann, bis heute Abend! Zu DEINER PARTY!"

Mit diesen Worten setzte sie sich in Bewegung und stolzierte zur Kasse.

„An der du es nicht schaffen wirst mitzumachen! Keine Bange! Ich lasse mir schon noch etwas einfallen", rief James ihr noch schnell hinterher.

Er sah ihr noch einen klitzekleinen Moment hinterher und bewunderte ihren Gang, dann drehte auch er sich um und besorgte die restlichen Sachen für die Party.

Wie kam es nur das er sie auf einmal so oft traf.

Seit einem Jahr hatte war sie von seiner Bildfläche verschwunden, tauchte plötzlich wieder auf und traf nun die ganze Zeit auf ihn.

Ganze Zeit war vielleicht etwas übertrieben, aber er hätte sie doch wenigstens früher einmal in der Winkelgasse sehen müssen.

James war sich sicher, dass sie entweder einen Laden mit magischen Geschöpfen aufgemacht hatte oder irgendetwas anderes sonstiger Art mit magischen Tieren zu tun hatte.

Lily liebte diese Tiere. Vor allem Einhörner hatte sie immer bemerkenswert gefunden.

Er konnte sich noch daran erinnern wie oft sie ihm von diesen vorgeschwärmt hatte.

Inzwischen war James an der Kasse angelangt und bezahlte.

Er verließ den Laden machte noch ein paar Aufwärmübungen und joggte dann erneut los diesmal nach Hause. Mit den Einkaufstüten fiel ihm das Laufen aber deutlich schwerer und so machte er gleich einen Erleichterungszauber.

Erst jetzt konnte er sich richtig aus Joggen konzentrieren und legte los.

James nahm sich vor über, das Vergehen das Sirius begangen hatte , zu reden und ihm mitzuteilen dass das nicht in Ordnung gewesen war.

Allerdings war Sirius sehr dickköpfig und damit schwer umzustimmen, wenn er sich etwas fest vorgenommen hatte.

Es war ärgerlich, dass er Lily begegnet war.

Wenn er sie noch öfters antreffen sollte, würde es richtig schwer für ihn werden, sie zu vergessen.

James hatte den Eindruck, dass er das einfach nicht konnte.

Seit der ersten Klasse hatte allein ihr sein Herz gehört und James zweifelt daran, ob sich diese Tatsache im Laufe der Zeit überhaupt noch ändern würde.

Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass es so verzwickt war jemanden, dem man sein Herz offenbart hatte zu vergessen.

Ein plötzliches Stolpern versetzte ihn in die Gegenwart zurück. Er fiel zu Boden und knallte auf harten Asphalt.

James spürte einen höllischen Schmerz in seinem Oberarm.

„Ah! Aua! Kannst du nicht aufpassen!", kreischte eine Stimme.

Benommen schaute er nach oben und erschrak.

Er kratzte sich an der Stirn.

Nein! Das konnte unmöglich sein.

Nicht schon wieder Lily Evans!

„Was sollte denn das!", fragte sie ihn spöttisch.

„Zu fragen, ob ich mich verletzt habe ist wohl zu viel verlangt!", antwortete er gereizt.

„Ja, da könntest du ausnahmsweise mal Recht haben.", meinte Lily,

„Aber wenn dir so danach verlangt, frag ich eben. Also und ist dir was passiert?"

„S' geht dich sowieso nen Dreck an!", erwiderte James gleichgültig, „Aber wenn du's unbedingt wissen willst ja ich glaub ich hab meinen Arm n' bisschen verletzt. Und um noch ehrlicher zu sein…..Bisschen is ne wahre Untertreibung, er tut höllisch weh!"

James hatte diese Satzstellung bedacht so gewählt.

Vielleicht würde er irgendeine Reaktion in ihren Augen sehen können. Irgendein Gefühl vielleicht Mitgefühl.

Doch ihre Augen blieben kalt. Es war sowieso eine sinnlose Aktion gewesen.

_Er_ hatte damals nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben wollen. _Er_ hatte sie über alles gehasst. Und er hasste sie immer noch dafür, dass sie ihn betrogen hatte. Aber er liebte sie auch ein wenig. James wusste selbst nicht, was er wollte. Seine Liebe zu Lily nahm immer mehr ab. Sie wurde bei jedem Wortwechsel mit ihr schwächer und schwächer. Aber ein wenig von der Liebe zu ihr würde immer in ihm hängen bleiben.

Sie hatte ihn zu arg enttäuscht und außerdem nahm er Lilys Geschwafel von der Du-bist-meine-große-Liebe und so weiter, die sie ein paar Wochen später, nachdem sie sich getrennt hatten, gebracht hatte sowieso nicht ernst.

Also, warum suchte er dann nach Anhaltspunkten, ob sie genauso empfand wie er?

Sie hatte nie etwas für ihn empfunden!

Na ja, einen Versuch war's wert gewesen.

James stand schwankend auf.

Zum Glück konnte Knochen heilen lassen, aber das wurde als Auror auch von ihm verlangt.

James holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und murmelte den Spruch.

Lily sah ihm interessiert, wie er erfreut bemerkte, dabei zu.

Sie schien nichts an seinem Zauberspruch aussetzten zu können, er war ihm ausgesprochen gut gelungen, deswegen biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe.

James grinste schief.

„Wie du dir wahrscheinlich vorstellen kannst, habe ich nicht allzu viel Lust darauf noch mehr, meiner eh schon sehr begrenzten Zeit, mit dir zu verschwenden", bemerkte er schlicht, „ich jogge also jetzt weiter."

„Ich teile diese Meinung natürlich", meinte Lily diskret, „ Du solltest auch wissen, dass ich nicht deinetwegen zu Party komme, sondern nur weil Sirius mich eingeladen hat und sich ein wenig mit mir unterhalten will.

Er und ich waren früher schließlich auch ganz gut befreundet. (James gab ihr stillschweigend recht).

Außerdem hat er noch gesagt, dass noch andere Freunde von mir herzlich eingeladen sind."

„Was soll das denn nun schon wieder heißen!", meinte James entnervt.

„Nur das ich vorhabe Julia und Kathrin mitzubringen.", rechtfertigte sich Lily.

James seufzte resigniert und machte sich ohne ein Wort der Verabschiedung auf den Weg.

Schlimmer konnte es sowieso nicht mehr werden.

Als James vor der Haustür ankam fiel ihm auf, dass er den Schlüssel vergessen hatte mitzunehmen.

Er war aber auch zu vergesslich!

Sirius war bestimmt nicht mehr da.

Er wollte sich ja auch einen schönen Morgen machen.

James probierte es trotzdem mehrere Male hintereinander, doch Sirius schien wirklich nicht da zu sein.

Wütend trat er gegen die Tür und überlegte, was nun zu tun sei.

Vielleicht konnte er es ja mal bei seiner neuen Nachbarin probieren, wenn sie ihm aufmachen würde, wäre es kein Problem in seine eigene Wohnung zu gelangen.

Diese war nämlich mit einem Personenzauber belegt und James würde augenblicklich hereingelassen werde, wenn er sie berühre.

Also folgte James seiner inneren Entscheidung, fasste sich ein Herz und klingelte bei, seiner ihm noch unbekannten, Mitbewohnerin.

-

ich hoff, es hat euch gefallen!


	3. Männer und Kochen!

Ich hoffe euch gefällt mein drittes Chapter und bitte reviewt!

Kapitel 3

James hörte energische Schritte die auf die Tür zukamen.

Ein paar Sekunden später wurde die Tür aufgemacht und James blickte genau in das Gesicht von …(ihr könnts euch ja denken) Lily Evans.

Er war zu geschockt um etwas zu sagen.

Das konnte ja gar nicht sein!

Verfolgte sie ihn denn jetzt?

Lily zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Was ist?", erkundigte sie sich, „Hat es Potter mal wieder die Sprache verschlagen?"

„Warum …du…äh…..hier?", stotterte er unbeholfen.

Lily grinste kaum merklich.

„Wusstest du es denn noch nicht!", fragte sie neugierig.

„Was wusste ich noch nicht?", entgegnete James, der sich inzwischen wieder gefangen hatte.

„Na, das ich deine und Sirius Nachbarin bin!", klärte Lily ihn auf und sah ihn forschend an.

„Ach so, nee, um ehrlich zu sein nicht!", erwiderte er ungläubig.

Seine Stimme begann zu schwanken.

_Lily, seine Nachbarin. So etwas wäre noch nicht einmal in seinem schlimmsten Alptraum vorgekommen._

_Das könnten ja erfreuliche Monate oder gar Jahre werden._

Anscheinend hatte er laut gedacht, denn Lily schaute ihn etwas ärgerlich an.

James stöhnte auf.

Was war in letzter Zeit nur los mit ihm.

Er hatte bisher noch nie, nein, wirklich _nie_ laut gedacht!

Das war viel zu uncool!

Am besten wäre es, wenn er das Gespräch schnell beendete, um sich nicht noch mehr vor seiner Ex zu blamieren.

Kurz entschlossen, stieß James die Tür auf, Lily trat beiseite und betrat den Vorraum.

„Nun", meinte Lily schnippisch, „wir sehen uns ja heut Abend.

Damit drängte sie sich vor ihn und stolzierte die Treppe hinauf.

James folgte ihr deprimiert.

Dieser Tag schien ja noch etwas ganz besonderes zu werden!

Nachdem James sich wieder ein wenig erholt hatte und Sirius heimgekehrt war, sprach er sich mit ihm aus.

„Ich verstehe gar nicht wieso du dich so aufregst!", entgegnete Sirius gerade dickköpfig,

„Ich wollte doch nur, dass ihr beide euch endlich mal wieder gut miteinander auskommt!"

James schwieg. Er wusste, dass es sein Freund nur gut mit ihm gemeint hatte, dennoch, er hätte Lily einfach nicht einladen dürfen.

„Und außerdem, komm seh es doch mal von der positiven Seite!", versuchte Sirius ihn zu überreden, „Es kommen genug andere Leute mit denen du dich noch unterhalten kannst also da wäre zum Beispiel…..Ah ja, Remus kommt, Wurmschwanz wird auch da sein und die beiden werden noch ein paar von ihren Freunden mitbringen, ein paar Arbeitskolleginnen hab ich auch eingeladen". Dabei zwinkerte er James verschwörerisch zu. „Und die anderen werden sich nach so langer Zeit auch mal gerne mit Lily unterhalten wollen. Wahrscheinlich werdet ihr grad mal ein paar Sätze aneinander verschwenden."

Für Sirius schien nun alles geklärt.

Zufrieden ließ er sich in einen Sessel plumsen, nahm sich eine Zeitschrift und vertiefte sich darin.

James gab auf und machte sich an die Aufgabe das Festessen für heute Abend vorzubereiten.

Sirius und er hatten sich nämlich vorgenommen, dies ganz allein bereitzustellen.

Doch leider klappte dies nicht so gut, wie sie sich das vorgestellt hatten.

Eine Stunde vor der Party hatte sich der Salat schon leicht bräunlich gefärbt, da Sirius ihn viel zu früh gewaschen hatte.

Auch bei James lief es nicht besser.

Er hatte versucht ein Chili con Carne de Zauberissimuss vorzubereiten, was ihm jedoch deutlich misslungen war.

Das Essen war giftgrün geworden und schmeckte so stark nach Pfeffer, dass James nachdem er es einmal probiert hatte, einen knallroten Kopf bekam und 20 Minuten am Stück husten musste.

„Was sollen wir denn jetzt bloß machen?", schrie Sirius verzweifelt, der eben den blubbernden Nachtisch ins Gesicht bekommen hatte, weil dieser übergekocht hatte.

„Ich hab doch keine Ahnung!", erwiderte James erbittert und wich einer Nudel aus die geradewegs auf ihn zugeflogen kam.

„Aber ich kenn jemanden der ganz bezaubernd kochen kann! Ich denke Lily würde ein super Essen in null Komma nichts hervor beschwören!"

James stöhnte laut auf.

„Komm schon Prongs!" eiferte Sirius begeistert, „ Wir fragen besser Lily, bevor wir uns hier noch total blamieren!"

James hielt das zwar für keine so gute Idee, musste Sirius aber wohl oder übel zustimmen.

Die beiden flüchteten aus der Küche, machten die Tür ihres Appartements auf und… hielten inne.

Lily stand eng umschlungen mit einem jungen Mann auf der Treppe und knutsche wild herum.

James Herz rutsche in seine Hose.

Wie er es hasste jemanden anderes Lily küssen zu sehen!

Er wusste, dass er Lilys andere Verehrer nie mögen würde.

Die beiden schienen James und Sirius gar nicht zu bemerken.

Sirius warf James einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu, der soviel hieß wie, Verlier-jetzt-bloß-nicht-deine-Kontrolle und räusperte sich.

Erschrocken sahen die beiden Turteltäubchen auf.

Lily lief sofort knallrot an und befreite sich schnellstens von der Umarmung des Mannes.

„Äh… also" stammelte Lily verlegen, „ …das hier ist René. Mein Freund."

Das Wort „Freund" machte James sehr ärgerlich, aber er konnte ja schließlich nichts dagegen unternehmen, dass seine Traumfrau einen Freund hatte.

Er starrte René an.

René starrte James an.

James musste fairer weise zugeben, dass er gar nicht so schlecht aussah.

Er hatte blondbraune Haare, blaue, große Augen und einen stabilen und muskulösen Körper.

„Ich bin James!", sagte James mit gekräuselten Lippen. Er hatte sich wieder gefangen und wollte sich nicht anmerken lassen, dass ihm die Tatsache mit Lily und René nicht behagte.

„Sirius!", stellte Sirius sich kurz vor.

Auch er betrachtete René mit einem missbilligem Blick, dann wandte er sich an Lily.

„Kannst du uns vielleicht nen Gefallen tun?", fragte er bittend.

„Der wäre?", erwiderte Lily.

„Also wir ham da so ein klitzekleines Problem mit unseren Vorbereitungen!", grinste Sirius, „Am besten du kommst mal kurz mit rüber." Er nickte mit seinem Kopf zu seiner Wohnungstür.

Lily drehte sich zu René um. „Macht es dir was aus, wenn ich kurz mit rüber gehe und ihnen helfe?", erkundigte sich Lily bei René.

Dieser verneinte, sah jedoch nicht sehr begeistert aus anhand der Tatsache, dass Lily mit zwei Männern im Haus verschwand.

„Ich komm natürlich mit!", sagte er entschlossen.

James verdrehte die Augen, Sirius tat es ihm gleich und die beiden betraten dicht gefolgt von dem Pärchen das Appartement.

Sirius und James erzählten Lily kurz von ihren misslungenen Essenszubereitungen und berieten nun was zu tun sei.

Lily schien sich zu freuen, dass sie die Aufgabe in die Hand bekommen hatte und machte sich mit großer Begeisterung an das Kochen.

Die drei Männer wurden von ihr herumkommandiert bis zum geht nicht mehr, James wollte ihr gerade seine Meinung sagen, doch Sirius warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu.

„Sie ist unsere einzige Hoffnung!", bemerkte er leise zu James gewandt.

Die drei schafften es gerade noch so vor acht fertig zu werden, denn dann sollte die Party steigen. Glücklicherweise kamen die Gäste sowieso ein paar Minuten später, sodass sie noch genug Zeit hatten die Zimmer zu schmücken.

James und René hatten sich während den Vorbereitungen immer wieder böse Blicke zugeworfen.

Anscheinend schien René zu wissen, dass James Lilys früherer Partner und Verehrer gewesen war (bzw. immer noch ihr Verehrer ist, aber das kann René ja nicht wissen) und gesellte sich immer sofort zu ihnen, wenn sie gerade zufällig alleine waren.

James war sehr erleichtert, dass er sich nicht mit Lily gestritten hatte.

Vielleicht würde dieser Abend ja doch noch ganz viel versprechend werden.

Na hats euch gefallen? Auch wenn nicht bitte reviewt!


	4. Partytime!

Zuerst trafen die restlichen Marauders ein. Diese wurden von Sirius und James überschwänglich begrüßt, denn sie waren schon lange nicht mehr zu viert zusammen gewesen.

Es trudelten immer mehr Gäste ein, sodass bald das ganze Appartement gefüllt war.

Unter den Gästen waren auch Julie und Kathrin, die Lilys engste Freundinnen in Hogwarts gewesen waren.

James ging kurz zu ihnen hinüber, um Hallo zu sagen und einen kleinen Smalltalk zu führen.

Er konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie die beiden ihm und Sirius früher immer hinterher gelaufen waren, währenddessen Lily stur gewesen war.

Julie hatte es damals auch eher auf Sirius abgesehen, Kathrin eher auf James.

Auch jetzt schienen es die beiden sehr zu behagen ihn mal wieder zu sehen.

James setzte ein charmantes Lächeln auf und betrachtete die beiden genauer.

Julie war eher klein und schlank. Sie hatte ein hübsches Gesicht, das von braunen, wunderschönen Locken umrahmt wurde. (diese Person habe ich jemand ganz besonderem gewidmet. Ich hoffe sie gefällt sich!)

Kathrin war mittlerer Größe und hatte einen schlanken Körper.

Sie hatte graugrüne Augen und dunkelblondes Haar, das ihr locker über die Schultern fiel.

„Schön dich zu sehen!", bemerkte sie und strahlte James an.

Er grinste breit. „die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, meine Damen."

Mit einer einladenen Geste gebot er ihnen sich am Büffet zu bedienen.

James flirtete eine Weile mit Kathrin, die sich sehr darüber freute und in immer begeistert anlächelte, besser gesagt anstarrte.

Danach begab er sich zu Remus.

„Na, Moony, wie läufts so?",

„Ganz gut. Ich hab mich jetzt um entschieden und arbeite inzwischen als Agenta."

Remus klopfte James freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

„Äh, als was bitte?", hakte James nach.

Ihm war es ein bisschen peinlich zuzugeben, das er nicht wusste was ein Agenta war, also grinste er ihn leicht verlegen an.

„Ein Agenta", begann Remus zu erklären, „ist eine Art Auror. Nur eben nicht für die Todesser sondern für magische Geschöpfe, die besonderst gewitzt und gefährlich sind.

Wir müssen immer sofort zur Hilfe eilen, wenn es, sei es ein Muggel oder Zauberer, von diesen Geschöpfen bedroht wird. Wir sorgen aber auch dafür, dass besonderst ausgefallenen Arten nicht aussterben."

James war beeindruckt, dieser Job passte ziemlich gut zu Moony, weil er sich bei Tieren schon immer geschickt angestellt hatte.(Er ist ja schließlich selber ein Werwolf!)

„Das scheint ja ein ziemlich spannender Job zu sein, aber sicher nicht ungefährlich!", gab James zu bedenken.

Remus grinste: „Nicht riskanter als ein Auror zu sein!" Er nickte James anerkennend zu.

„Da is übrigens noch so ne Sache, die dich wahrscheinlich interessieren wird.", bemerkte Remus.

„Und die wäre?", fragte James gespannt.

„Werd jetzt bloß nicht neidisch! Lily ist meine Partnerin im Geschäft. Wir arbeiten immer in Partnerarbeit und ich halt immer mit Lily. Dabei erzählen wir uns oft viel.

Sie hat anscheinend einen Freund, der ihre große Liebe ist. Er hat ihr einen Heiratsantrag gemacht und sie gedenkt ihn bald zu heiraten."

James hatte diesen Worten aufmerksam gefolgt und nickte jetzt verdrossen.

Heiraten? Diesen Schlappschwanz? James warf einen Blick zu Lily. Sie saß mit René und ein paar Freunden am Tisch und unterhielt sich. Jetzt lachte sie René an und gab ihm einen liebevollen Kuss.

Eigentlich hätte James an Renés Stelle sein können. Das schmerzte ihn zutiefst.

James wandte sich erneut seinem Freund zu.

Dieser sah ihn durchdringend an. „Du liebst sie immer noch!", stellte er fest.

„Ja…ich weiß selber nicht was ich will!", entgegnete James, „sie war halt einfach meine große Liebe und ich kann´s irgendwie nicht ertragen, dass nun so´n Schleimer statt meiner an ihrer Stelle ist. Remus blickte ihn mitfühlend an. „Aber du weißt, dass du dich bereis nach eurem Streit für sie hätten entscheiden müsstest. Stattdessen bist du einfach stur geblieben, hast ihr kein Vertrauen mehr geschenkt und hast letztendlich damit den kürzeren gezogen."

James gab ihm im Stillen Recht. Er hatte keine Lust mehr sich weiter mit remus über dieses Thema zu rezitieren.

„Ich geh dann mal noch einmal zu Kathrin.", bemerkte James deswegen und zwinkerte Remus verschwörerisch zu.

Er fand sie bei den Getränken. „Auch eins?", entgegnete Kathrin und hielt im einen Feuerwhisky unter die Nase.

James brauchte jetzt einfach eine kleine Ablenkung. Er schenkte ihr sein berüchtigtes James-Potter Lächeln, bei dem fast alle Mädchen schmolzen vor Glück und führte sie zu einem abgelegenem Tisch. James ließ seinen Blick schweifen. Ein paar Tische weiter von ihm hatten es sich Sirius und Julie bequem gemacht und wie es schien flirteten sie heftig miteinander.

Kathrin sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Du hast echt so süße Haare!", sprach sie leise.

James war in seinem Element. Schnell warf er noch einen Blick zu Lily, die seinen entgegnete und fing dann an mit Kathrin zu flirten. Nach einer Weile gingen sie zum Küssen über.

James mochte dieses Gefühl, einfach alles andere vergessen zu können, ja, den ganzen Stress mit Lily hinter sich zu lassen und die Welt des Küssens zu betreten.

Nach einer Weile löste er sich atemlos von Kathrin, die seiner Meinung nach wirklich ausgesprochen gut küssen konnte(und dass sollte schon was heißen!).

„Soll ich uns mal was zu essen holen?", fragte er mit einer leicht heiseren Stimme.

Kathrin konnte nur nicken und schenkte ihm noch schnell einen kleinen Kuss auf die Backe, bevor er sich zum Büffet begab.

„Na, du scheinst dich ja auch ganz gut zu amüsieren!", bemerkte Sirius Stimme plötzlich dicht hinter James.

„James grinste ihn an. „Du dich aber auch, oder Padfood!"

„Na klar! Wie immer!" Er zwinkerte James noch schnell zu, warf seine Haare elegant nach hinten und rief dann: „ Ja ma chérie Julie! Ich komme!"

James machte sich kopfschüttelnd auf die Suche nach etwas besonderst Leckerem.

Dieser Sirius! Er war ja wirklich noch schlimmer als er selbst.

Er entschied sich für die Magical Spaghettis mit zartem Hühnchenfleisch und häufte sich das Auserwählte auf zwei Teller. Gedankenverloren starrte er das Essen an, als er plötzlich von einem Stoß in die Gegenwart verstoßen wurde.

Seine Teller fielen runter und zerbrachen und die Spaghetti machten sich auf dem Boden breit.

„Kannst du nicht aufpassen!", meckerte er sogleich los.

„Steh halt nicht so blöd darum!", vernahm er Lilys Stimme.

Er blickte auf sie herab. Sie hatte ihre Arme auf beide Seiten gestützt und schaute ihn herausfordernd an.

„Es war allein deine Schuld!", entgegnete er leicht herablassend.

„War es nicht!"

„War es doch!"

„War es nicht!"

„War es doch!"

„Du hast dich wirklich nicht geändert! ", bemerkte James.

„Inwiefern darf ich das verstehen?", fragte Lily spitz.

„Du bist immer noch genauso stur und hochnäsig wie früher!"

Lily zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ach ja, und monsieur Potter hat sich natürlich auch nur zum Guten verbessert!", bemerkte sie bissig.

„Wie´s scheint schon!"

„Naja, ich find du kannst mit nicht vorwerfen dickköpfig zu sein, wenn du es doch selber doppelt so viel bist!"

„Mmh, ja klar! Ich und dickköpfig! Beim Merlin aber auch!", regte James sich auf.

„Und wer war dann derjenige, der mir immer hinterhergelaufen ist wie ein kleines Schoßhündchen und mich pausenlos gefragt hat: „ Lily willst du mit mir gehen? Du warst natürlich überhaupt nicht stur und wolltest mich gar nicht für dich gewinnen! Nein!"

Damit zu konfrontiert zu werden hasste James. Gegen dieses Argument konnte er nichts einwerfen und war ihm machtlos ausgeliefert.

„Du hast mich einfach nur ausgenutzt!", wechselte er demnach das Thema.

„Ja okay, ich gebs ja zu! Das war damals echt fies von mir!"

James traute seinen Ohren nicht mehr! Lily Evans konnte tatsächlich nachgeben!

„Aber du machst das doch genauso!", schrie Lily inzwischen schnell und war nun wieder ganz in ihrem Element, „ Eigentlich kannst du mir das nicht vorwerfen, wenn du doch selber jedem Mädchen in Hogwarts und oh-wo-weiß-ich-wo das Herz gebrochen hast!

Grad eben machst du es doch auch! Du kannst mir nicht vorgaukeln, dass die Geschichte mit Kathrin etwas Ernstes ist! Aber die meisten Mädchen empfinden halt etwas für dich! Das musst du dir klarmachen! Für sie ist es dann infolgedessen so ähnlich, wie es für dich war,

als ich dich ausgenutzt hab!"

James schwieg. Aus diesem Anhaltspunkt hatte er die Sache noch gar nicht betrachtet.

„Und außerdem", sagte Lily nun in einem Flüsterton, „habe ich dich damals auch wirklich geliebt! Mir ist es nur erst später, nachdem ich mit(wer wars noch mal) Schluss gemacht habe, richtig aufgefallen! Ich habe es dir ja auch kundgetan, aber du hast es mir nicht geglaubt!" Lily hatte dies mit leicht zitternder Stimme gesprochen und schaute James intensiv in die Augen. Ihre Augen verrieten ihm, dass sie die Wahrheit sagte.

Sie starrten sich noch einen Moment an, bis Lily dann verlegen ihren Blick von ihm wendete und sich der Aufgabe widmete die Teller, mithilfe eines Zauberspruches, aufzuräumen.

James hatte nach dieser Erkenntnis keine Lust weiter mit Kathrin rumzuknutschen und deswegen fragte er sie nach einem Date, das in den darauf folgenden Tagen stattfinden sollte.

Kathrin sah zwar etwas enttäuscht an, aber James schaffte es wie immer die Enttäuschung der Mädchen mit einem bezauberndem Lächeln zu verwischen.

Anschließend setzte sich in eine Ecke und dachte nach.

Wenn er Lily doch damals nur geglaubt hätte! Dann wären sie eventuell wieder zusammen gekommen, er hätte sie geheiratet und wäre den Rest seines Lebens glücklich mir ihr gewesen. Aber hätte er ihr überhaupt noch verzeihen können?

Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht und Vertrauen hätte er ihr sowieso nie wieder können.

Er zerbrach sich den Kopf darüber und so ging der restliche Abend unbemerkt an ihm vorbei.

Na hats euch gefallen! Auch wenn nicht, bitte reviewt! Dauert ja nur ein paar Sekunden-) Please!


	5. Unerwartete Begegnungen

Kapitel 5

Tut mit echt Leid das ich so lang nichts mehr reingestellt habe, aber ich hatte einfach ne Schreibblockade und voll viel Schulstress!

Also erst mal ganz lieben dank für eure netten reviews!

Viel Spaß und bitte reviewt wie immer schön brav!(ganzliebguck)

Los gehts:

Die nächsten Tage verliefen recht ruhig und gemächlich.

James hatte vor einen kleinen Ausflug in die Winkelgasse zu unternehmen, um sich mal wieder im Quiditchladen umzusehen. Außerdem hatte er am Nachmittag, in einem Café namens:Bella Italia, ein Date mit Kathrin. Sirius hatte keine Lust mitzukommen und so machte James sich mithilfe des apparierens allein auf den Weg in die berüchtigte Winkelgasse.

Als er mit einem leisen Plopp auftauchte, bemerkte er, dass das Einkaufszentrum, wie immer am Ende der Sommerferien, brechend voll war.

Er betrat, dem von ihm heiß geliebten Quidditchladen, und bewunderte die neuen Modele.

Resigniert nahm er wahr, wie teuer sie waren und schlug sich eine Anschaffung eines neuen Besens sofort aus dem Kopf.

Früher war er ein ausgesprochen guter Sucher gewesen. Fast immer hatte er, durch seine Begabung, Gryffindor zum Sieg verholfen und war später auch Mannschaftskapitän geworden.

Vage konnte er sich noch an die heiß ersehnten Errungenschaften erinnern.

Alle hatten dem Team, ganz besonderst ihm, zugejubelt.

Er verbrachte noch ein wenig Zeit im Geschäft, kaufte sich am Ende noch ein Besepflegeset und verließ dann gut gelaunt den Laden.

James machte sich auf den Weg in das beliebte Eiscafé namens, Bella Italia.

Angekommen, ließ er seinen Blick schweifen und entdeckte sogleich Kathrin, die ihm strahlend zuwinkte.

James setzte sein anrüchiges Lächeln auf und begab sich an ihren Tisch.

Kathrin hatte sich heute besonderst gestylt.

Sie hatte ihr Haar zu einer eleganten Hochsteckfrisur gefertigt und trug einen engen, schwarzen Minnirock mit passendem Top dazu.

„Hey!", begrüßte James sie, gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl neben sie fallen.

„Hi!", gab sie freudig zurück.

James und sie wechselten noch ein paar belanglose Sätze und gingen dann zum Küssen über.

Nach einer Weile wurden sie jedoch von dem Kellner unterbrochen.

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid!", gab dieser zu bedenken, „aber einige Leute haben sich über ihr Verhalten aufgeregt. Ich muss sie bitten damit dringend aufzuhören oder sie müssen das Café bedauernder weise verlassen." Mit einer etwas verlegenen Miene wandte er sich ab und ließ James und Kathrin wieder allein.

Peinlich gerührt schüttelte James den Kopf. „Dann lassen wir das eben fürs erste mal!", meinte er betreten.

„Ja, das wird wohl das Beste sein, was wir machen können!", sagte demnach auch Kathrin, „ich hab wirklich keine Lust hier rausgeschmissen zu werden. Das ist ja noch peinlicher!"

Für einen kurzen Moment herrschte Schweigen zwischen James und ihr.

James fragte sich verzweifelt, worüber er sich mit ihr unterhalten könne, doch ihm fiel nichts ein.

Schließlich brach Kathrin die unangenehme Stille. „Oh, guck mal James! Da drüben!"

Sie zeigte mit ihrem Finger auf zwei Gestalten, die etwas abseits, der anderen Besucher des Cafés, saßen.

James musterte die beiden interessiert. Sie trugen schwarze Umhänge und einer der beiden schaute sich mit bedachtem Blick im Café um.

Jetzt fiel sein Blick auf James und Kathrin.

James kannte diese Person nur zu gut.

Ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

Die Gestalt starrte ihn an und erhob sich nun von dessen Stuhl.

Severus Snape schritt, hoch erhabenen Hauptes, auf James und Kathrin zu.

„Oh nein!", sagte Kathrin genervt, als auch sie ihn erkannt hatte.

„Potter! Was für eine Freude dich hier anzutreffen!", bemerkte Snape mit einem boshaftem Grinsen. Kathrin schien er erst gar nicht zu bemerken.

„Die Freude liegt ganz meinerseits!", bemerkte James kühl; „Was führt dich zu mir?"

„Ach, ich wollte nur einmal schauen, mit welch reizenden Person der alte Besserwisser ausgeht.", sagte Snape herablassend, „Anscheinend", fügte er mit einem tückischem Blick zu Kathrin hinzu,

„ hast du doch noch nicht alle deine Träume verwirklichen können!

Und du gilst als Mann, dem keine Frau widerstehen kann!

Na ja, das dreckige Schlammblut Evans hast du immer noch nicht von deinem Charme überzeugen können!"

James zuckte zusammen. Er durfte sich nur nicht provozieren lassen.

„Erstens", erwiderte James, äußerlich gelassen innerlich erbost darüber, dass Snape seinen verletzten Punkt getroffen hatte, „.Evans ist kein Schlammblut!

Zweitens, Wer behauptet, dass ich noch was von ihr will, wie du siehst bin ich momentan nämlich glücklich mit Kathrin zusammen!" James warf einen kurzen Blick zu Kathrin hinüber, die ihn erfreut anstarrte. Dummerweise war sie ja gar nicht mit ihm zusammen, aber das verwarf James schnell wieder.

Sie führten ja schließlich so etwas wie eine offene Beziehung. „Und drittens, _woher,_ willst _du_ wissen, dass Evans im Moment nicht _mir _hinterherläuft!"

Snape zog diskret eine Augenbraue hoch und bemerkte hochnäsig „Zu eins, ich muss dir leider wiedersprechen Evans ist, so Leid es mir auch tut, nun mal ein Schlammblut und daran wird sich auch nie etwas ändern!

Zu zwei, ich behaupte das!

Und nun zu drei, ich hab so meine Quellen!"

James lachte höhnisch und diagnostizierte:

„Bist wohl noch ganz der alte!

Zu schade das Padfood nicht anwesend ist, er würde dich vor Freude einfach erwürgen!"

„Sehr, sehr witzig Mr. Oberwitzereißer!", fauchte Snape indigniert,

„ Aber es erfreut mich wirklich zu vernehmen, dass der verwöhnte Potty doch nicht alles bekommen hat, was er sich erträumte!"

James stieß ein angewidertes Lachen von sich.

„Als ob du immer so toll wärst! Ich kann mich noch gut daran erinnern, wie du früher immer ausgeschlossen wurdest. Niemand hat dich je gemocht! Wahrscheinlich hast du jetzt so kleine Todesser Freunde gefunden. Hast dich bei ihnen eingeschleimt. Bei Voldemort scheint das ja ziemlich einfach zu gehen!"

Bei diesem Namen zuckte Snape unwillkürlich zusammen.

„Immer noch so ängstlich wie früher!", stellte James mit einem hämischen Grinsen fest. Er musterte Snape betont langsam und sein Blick blieb bei dessen Haaren hängen.

Snape hatte sich bisher noch nicht wieder zu Wort gemeldet, also machte James sich weiter über ihn lustig. „Hast es wohl immer noch nicht kapiert oder?" bedeutete James. „Das war auch immer einer der Gründe warum_ nie_ ein Mädchen mit dir ausgegangen ist. Und das kannst du mir glauben, ich hab wirklich bei einen paar nachgefragt, weil ich neugierig war, was sie bei dir am schlimmsten finden!

Alle haben mir geantwortet, die Haare wären es, die sie am unausstehlichsten fänden!"

„Hör sofort damit auf!", zischte Snape ihn wütend an.

„Ich denke gar nicht daran!", bemerkte James bissig, „Man kann sich immer zu schön an dir auslassen!"

„James!", versuchte ihn Kathrin verzweifelt zu beschwichtigen, „Lass ihn in Ruhe! Jetzt geht es aber langsam zu weit!"

James schenkte Kathrins Kommentar keine Beachtung.

Snape griff in seinen Umhang, um wie James richtig vermutete, seinen Zauberstab hervorzuholen. Doch James war schneller. Er wusste nicht warum er dies tat, aber er musste seinen Frust, wie auch früher immer, an ihm auslassen.

„Ratzeputz!", schrie er deutlich.

Aus Snapes Haaren quoll Seife und Shampoo und ihm wurde, wie von einer unsichtbaren Hand, die Haare gewaschen.

Mittlerweile verfolgten die gesamten Besucher des Cafés das außergewöhnliche Geschehen.

Dieser Anblick war einfach zu gut. Er erinnerte James stark an früher.

Snapes Augen blitzen vor Wut aber er war nicht fähig irgendetwas zu unternehmen.

„Cleanwish!", schrie Kathrin plötzlich.

Aus Snapes Haaren entfernte sich das Shampoo und seine Haare hingen nun klatschnass und klebrig an ihm herunter.

„Wie kannst du es nur wagen!", brüllte Snape aufgebracht, „Das gibt Rache! Ich schwöre es dir!" Seine Stimme hatte nun einen gefährlichen Unterton angenommen und er starrte James voller Hass in die Augen. „Jetzt hab ich aber Angst!", meinte James ironisch, "Was kann der kleine Schniefelus mir bitteschön antun?"

„Schon früher hast du mich maßlos geärgert, aber jetzt hast du das Fass zum überlaufen gebracht! Du wirst dir wünschen nie geboren zu sein!" Er schaute James noch ein letztes Mal in die Augen, in denen James so großen Hass flackern sah, dass es selbst ihn überraschte. Dann drehte er sich abrupt um und verschwand mit eiligen Schritten und wehendem Umhang.

James betrachtete ihn noch eine Weile. Vielleicht war er doch ein bisschen zu weit gegangen. Aber der dauernde Streit mit Lily, machte ihm schwer zu schaffen. Er war einfach nur sehr froh gewesen, als er jemanden gefunden hatte, an dem er seine Enttäuschung auslassen konnte.

Snape war schon immer sehr verletzlich und rachesüchtig gewesen.

Er wollte sich lieber nicht ausmalen, was er mit dem Wort „Rache" verband.

James wandte sich an Kathrin, die neben ihm stand und ihn wütend anstarrte.

„Was sollte das denn!", fauchte sie aufgebracht.

„Früher fandest du es doch auch immer witzig, wenn ich und Padfoot das gemacht haben!", verteidigte sich James.

„Aber James!", bemerkte sie und sah ihn zweifelnd an, „ Da war ich noch jung und Siri und du auch! Ich hätte gedacht, dass du dich inzwischen nicht mehr wie ein pubertierender Teenager benehmen würdest, aber da scheine ich mich ja anscheinend getäuscht zu haben!" James wusste nicht was er damit anfangen sollte. War sein Vergehen wirklich so schlimm gewesen? Anscheinend schon. Viele Leute starrten James schockiert an und er senkte peinlich berührt seinen Kopf.

„Komm lass uns gehen!", meinte er schließlich.

Sie ließen noch ein wenig Geld auf dem Tisch zurück, das für die Bezahlung locker ausreichen würde, und verließen mit bedrückter Stimmung, „Bella Italia".

Bitte reviewt!Danke! h.e.lieeeeeeeeeeeeb!


	6. Ich wusste nicht wen ich liebte!

Kapitel 5

_An Carmen_: find ich gut des dir meine Geschichte gefällt!

_An Encanto en Zentaur_: ich fand dein neues Chapter von Fear of him! au voll supi! CU hdl

_An Love´s Secret_: freut mich echt des dir meine story gefällt!

ich hoffe das sich dein warten wieder gelohnt hat! Hat es diesmal auch so lange gedauert?

_An Brchen_: Ja tut mir leid ich vertue mich manchmal mit den Einstellungen! Aber danke!

Also ich hoff des euch mein neues chapter gefällt! Viel spaß beim Lesen! H.E.lieeeeeb!

James betrat den Vorplatz, der ein wenig schräg zum Eingang des Appartements verlief.

Mit mechanischen Bewegungen schloss er die schwere Tür auf und dachte dabei an den Vorfall mit Snape. Hatte er es vielleicht doch ein bisschen übertrieben?

Langsam wurde er sich dessen bewusst, selbst Kathrin, die ihn über alles verehrte, hatte ihn schließlich angefahren.

James hatte sich gleich nach dem Café-Verlass von ihr verabschiedet.

Kathrin hatte zwar noch einmal kurz versucht, ihm seinen Fehler zu verdeutlichen, aber _da_ hatte er noch nichts davon hören wollen.

Jetzt, nachdem er einen ausgiebigen Spaziergang unternommen hatte und noch mal darüber nachgedacht hatte, war er anderer Meinung.

Langsam stieg er die Treppen zu seiner Wohnung hinauf.

Die Tür war nur angelehnt und James konnte laute Stimmen vernehmen, die er sofort Sirius und Lily zuordnen konnte.

Es schien so, als hätten sich die beiden an den Kragen bekommen.

„….ist doch genauso! Macht sich an die Frauen ran, schläft mit ihnen und schmeißt sie danach wieder raus! Denkt er oder ihr, du machst das ja ebenso, eigentlich das wir keine Gefühle haben?"

Jetzt meldete sich Sirius wieder zu Wort: „Mich hältst du da bitte raus, dass können wir ein anderes mal besprechen!

Jetzt geht es nur um ihn!

Aber James ist wenigstens nicht so wie du! Wenn ihm jemand sagen würde, dass er die große Liebe sei, würden er sofort klarstellen, dass er nicht wirklich was von derjenigen wollen…!"

Erst jetzt realisierte James das es in diesem Konflikt um ihn ging.

Leise schlich er noch ein wenig näher an die Tür und warf einen kleinen, gewagten Blick durch den Türspalt. Sirius und Lily standen nur wenige Meter entfernt von einander und spekulierten mit wilden Gesten.

„Ach ja!", hatte Lily, die inzwischen einen knallroten Kopf hatte, unterbrochen, „ich hab ihm aber garantiert nie, wirklich nie gesagt, dass ich ihn liebe!"

„James hat es sich aber trotzdem gedacht!", gab Sirius mit einem leichten Unterton von Ironie zu bedenken.

„Ja! Okay! Ich gebs ja zu! Es war nicht richtig!" meinte nun erneut Lily mit genervter Stimme.

James wusste gar nicht, dass sie so etwas wie „nachgeben" kannte.

„Und…und ich hab mich ja auch entschuldigt und ihm gesagt, dass mir ein Fehler unterlaufen ist! Ich hab ihm sogar noch gebeichtet, dass ich doch nur ihn liebe…"

„Aber _das _hat James dir natürlich nicht angenommen!", vollendete Sirius ihren Satz.

„Es hat trotzdem gestimmt!", warf Lily verzweifelt ein, „ ich bin in der restlichen Schulzeit mehr mit keinem anderen Jungen gegangen, wie du sicher festgestellt hast! Ja, ich hab James wirklich noch sehr lange nachgetrauert, bis ich dann René getroffen habe!"

„James trauert dir im Übrigen immer noch nach, was er natürlich nicht zugibt, aber ich kenn ihn besser als jeder andere!", erwiderte Sirius leicht bedrückt.

Lily senkte zu James Verblüffung den Kopf und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie schwieg.

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit, so erschien es zumindest James, bemerkte Sirius mit zunehmend leiser Stimme:

„Und du bist dir auch ganz sicher, dass René dein Traummann ist?"

Lily antwortete nicht gleich. „Das ist es ja!", meinte sie nach geräumiger Zeit und schaute Sirius an, „am Anfang als er mich gefragt hat, ob ich mir ein Leben mit ihm zusammen vorstellen könnte, war ich noch vollkommen überzeugt davon. Aber dann…!

Ach, ich weiß auch nicht!" James konnte einen unterdrückten Schluchzer ihrer vernehmen. Sirius nahm Lily in den Arm und James wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als an dessen Stelle zu sein.

Lily hatte ihn wirklich geliebt! Ein flaumiges Gefühl machte sich in James Magengegend breit. Wenn er ihr vergeben hätte wären sie jetzt vielleicht noch ein Paar!

Langsam musste er mal etwas unternehmen!

Leise stieg e die Treppen wieder hinunter, um sie anschließend erneut stampfend hoch zusteigen. Lily und Sirius würden nun annehmen, dass er erst eben angekommen wäre.

Er hörte, wie die beiden sich schnell ein paar Meter voneinander entfernten und James betrat die Wohnung.

„Hey James! Was geht!", begrüßte ihn Sirius, klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und ließ sich nichts von dem eben geschehenen anmerken.

Lily nickte James nur kühl zu und musterte ihm dann etwas misstrauisch.

„Ich hab gar nicht gehört, dass du aufgeschlossen hast!", sagte sie und klang ein dabei ein wenig panisch.

Hoffentlich vermutete sie nicht, dass er gelauscht hatte!

Er versuchte sich völlig cool zu geben und meinte mit einem Lächeln, von dem er nicht wusste, ob es ihm ganz gelungen war, denn Sirius starrte ihn etwas verunsichert von der Seite an: „Tja, mir kam das Schloss relativ laut vor, vielleicht müsste es mal wieder geölt werden, aber ihr habt euch anscheinend auch unterhalten, sonst wärst du", sein Blick wanderte zu Lily, die ihn mit ausdrucklosem Gesicht anstarrte, „ sicherlich nicht hier anwesend, oder?"

„Eigentlich wollte ich mir nur eben ein paar Eier von euch ausleihen, aber ihr scheint auch keine zu haben!" antwortete sie blitzschnell.

„Nein, haben wir nicht. Tut mir wirklich Leid!", erwiderte Sirius sogleich.

Die beiden spielten ihre Rollen recht gut, fand James.

„James!" Sirius wandte sich James zu, „In ein paar Minuten wird das Quidditsspiel im Fernsehen übertragen. Wollen wir es anschauen!"

„Klar!", entgegnete James, „wirklich nützlich diese Fernseher! Wir können uns glücklich schätzen, dass wir einen besitzen!"

„Gut, ich, ähm, geh dann mal wieder!", bemerkte Lily, schenkte Sirius noch einen erleichterten Blick, dass James ihrer Meinung nach nichts mitbekommen hatte und verließ dann mit einem Abschiedsgruß die Wohnung.

„Und, wie war's denn so in der Winkelgasse?", fragte Sirius neugierig.

„Um ehrlich zu sein…!", meinte James betroffen, „es war einfach nur bekloppt!"

Er berichtete Sirius seine Begegnung mit dem altbekannten Snape und schilderte ihm seinen Ausrutscher. Sirius hatte sich während der Geschichte halb tot gelacht und hing nun auf dem Sessel, der bald umfallen zu scheinen drohte.

„Oh Mann!", bemerkte er schließlich glucksend, als James geendet hatte, „Es geschieht ihm so richtig recht! Aber ich muss schon zugeben, dass du etwas übertrieben hast! Immerhin sind wir jetzt keine Jugendlichen mehr!"

James schenkte ihm einen bitterbösen Blick und Sirius fing noch mehr an zu lachen, bis ihm die Tränen in die Augen kamen.

„Ich weiß selber, dass es ein Fehler war!", sagte James und zwang sich nicht laut los zu schreien, „aber deswegen musst du dich doch nicht kaputt lachen!

Außerdem hab' ich, um ehrlich zu sein ein bisschen Angst davor, was Snape dafür beim nächsten Wiedersehen mit mir veranstalten wird! Du darfst dich also nicht wundern, wenn hier bald ne ganze Gruppe Todesser vorm Haus stehen und mich foltern! Dich wahrscheinlich eingeschlossen!"

Sirius wurde nun zunehmend ernsthafter, meinte aber, dass James sich keine Sorgen machen sollte.

„Uns „jagen" tun sie sowieso schon die ganze Zeit, wir sind schließlich Auroren!", äußerte Sirius sich zu dem Thema.

„Schalt jetzt bitte mal die Kiste an!", bat James Sirius und machte es sich auf dem Sofa bequem. Sirius tat wie geheißen und ließ sich neben seinen Freund fallen.

Das Spiel hatte noch nicht begonnen und so konnte sich James eine Frage, um Sirius Schauspielerfähigkeit erneut zu genießen, nicht verkneifen.

„Seit wann kommt Lily eigentlich zu uns, um ein paar Eier zu borgen?", argwöhnte er mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen. James bemerkte genau wie sein bester Kumpel mit sich rang.

Die beiden hatten sich gegenseitig nie angelogen und umso schwerer musste es Sirius jetzt fallen, sein Gespräch mit Lily nicht preiszugeben.

„Also, ich weiß auch nicht. Anscheinend hatte sie keine zu Hause und…!"

Sirius brach seinen Satz ab. James musste sich ein Auflachen verkneifen, er hatte Sirius erst ein paar Mal sprachlos gesehen.

Na ja, ist ja auch nicht so wichtig, aber du und Lily ihr scheint euch ja wieder prächtig zu verstehen!", erwiderte James.

Sirius warf ihm einen schnellen Seitenblick zu und sagte dann:

„Sie ist wirklich sehr nett! Ich finde du solltest nicht immer so fies zu ihr sein!"

Langsam kam der Stein ins rollen. Sirius wollte ihn tatsächlich wieder mit seiner Ex verkuppeln.

„Ach, ich hab ihr irgendwie immer noch nicht verziehen, dass sie mich in Hogwarts nur ausgenutzt hat!" verdeutlichte James.

„Aber es tut ihr doch wirklich Leid!", versuchte es Sirius erneut, „außerdem hat sie damals und letztlich auf unserer Party doch zugegeben, dass sie nur dich geliebt hat.

Man kann sich doch immer mal vertun und denken man liebt jemand anderes, obwohl es falsch ist, oder?"

„Und wenn ich ihr vergeben würde", meinte James und Sirius stieß einen kleinen Aufschrei aus, den er sofort versuchte zu unterdrücken, „wohlgemerkt_ würde, _würde es mir sowieso nichts bringen, da sich bald diesen Dumpfbacken von René, heiratet und mich infolgedessen sowieso nicht mehr liebt!"

„Es gibt immer Überraschungen auf der Welt!", äußerte sich Sirius nur dazu und James bemerkte das Strahlen, welches nun unentwegt auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen war.

Und hats euch gefallen? Bitte schreibts mir indem ihr jetzt einfach auf den lila Button da drückt!danke!

Übrigens kanns mit dem nächsten Chapter wieder etwas länger dauern, da ich next weekend Konfirmation hab! Aber vielleicht schaff ichs trotzdem im normalen Zeitraum! H.e.lieb!


	7. Angst um Lily!

_An Love's Secret_: ja danke! Find ich echt supi, des du meine ff so magst!hdlbussi

Und danke dass du mir immer reviewst!

_An The night of Zentaurs_:

Find ich echt cool von dir des du imma so Auschnitte aus der ff reinbringst!seh dich ja ne weile näd mehrschluchzheulhdgdl

_An Carmen: _Ja sorry, des Chapter is schon wida bisschen kurz geraten, aber ich habe gerade einfach no time!

Ja ich weiß, des mit dem nicht reinplatzen warn bisschen unlogisch, aber wie du schon gesagt hast, dann wär die ff ja schon zuende gewesen!

Kapitel 6

Also meine ff ist bald zu Ende, ich hab um ehrlich zu sein keine Lust mehr noch ewig an ihr herumzubasteln gund ich hab schon Ideen für eine Neue!Also viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Es war wie so oft ein kalter, regnerischer und öder Nachmittag.

James und Sirius hatten gerade Dienst und mussten ein paar belanglose Formulare ausfüllen.

James dachte mit Vergnügen an den Morgen zurück.

Er hatte just in dem Moment versucht Sirius aus dem Bett zu kriegen, was sich immer als eine neue Herausforderung herausstellte, als er die Stimmen von Lily und ihrem Freund René vernommen hatte.

„_Du könntest ruhig auch mal etwas im Haushalt mithelfen!", bemerkte Lily relativ schrill._

„_Wenn du endlich bei mir einziehen würdest, wäre der Haushalt gar kein Thema mehr!", dröhnte René lauthals, „dann könnten nämlich die Hauselfen den gesamten Haushaltskram für uns machen und wir beide uns ganz anderen Sachen widmen!"_

„_Ich will aber nicht bei dir einziehen!", antwortete Lily mit einem bissigen Unterton in der Stimme, „auf jeden Fall **jetzt** noch nicht!"_

„_Ach ja, und warum eigentlich nicht!", erwiderte nun wieder Lilys Freund, „macht es dir so Spaß neben deinem Ex zu wohnen? Anscheinend mehr als mit mir zusammen zu leben! Wahrscheinlich hast du auch noch ein kleines Verhältnis mit ihm!"_

„_Jetzt bist du aber wirklich zu weit gegangen!", donnerte Lily,_

James erschien es so, als hätte sie René eine geknallt.

Er selber hatte leider auch schon ein paar Ohrfeigen von Lily einstecken müssen und konnte sich demnach nur zu gut vorstellen, wie sich René jetzt die Wange oder das Ohr halten musste.

„_Verschwinde sofort aus meiner Wohnung! Ich will dich demnächst nicht mehr wieder sehen und überleg dir gut, was du mir eben unterstellt hast!"_

Daraufhin hatte man nur ein lautes knallen der Türe gehört, anscheinend hatte Lily ihren Freund aus der Wohnung gestoßen und anschließend wütend die Haustüre zugetreten.

Auch Sirius hatte diesen Streit verfolgt und hatte James einen enthusiastischen Blick zugeworfen.

James musste ein ziemlich vergnügtes Gesicht machen, denn Sirius blickte ihn erstaunt an und fragte: „Was ist denn Prongs! Wie kannst du dich jetztn amüsieren, bei dieser megalangweiligen Arbeit!"

Er stöhnte laut auf, streckte sich und sah James ermüdet an.

„Ich hab nur eben an den Vorfall von heut morgen zurückgedacht!", erwiderte James,

„du weißt schon mit Lily und..!"

„Na klar!", meinte Sirius, „Des war echt total genial! Dieser René ist aber auch ein solcher Depp, also…, wenn du mich fragst…der passt der überhaupt nicht zu Lily!

Sie hätte sich echt einen besseren aussuchen können!"

Nach diesem Satz warf er James einen bedeutungsvollen,

aber auch einen beschwörerischen Blick zu.

Die beiden wurden von Marvin, einem ihrer Sekretäre, unterbrochen.

Er war hastig ins Zimmer gerannt und blieb nun schwer keuchend vor ihnen stehen.

„Ihhhhhhr, müsst…puh…sofort helfen…huh.. kommen!", brach es aus Marvin heraus und er warf den beiden einen verstörten Blick zu.

„Die Todesser haben mal wieder ein paar Muggel und eine Hexe angegriffen!

Sie werden wahrscheinlich bereits schon gefoltert oder missbraucht!

Einer von eueren Kollegen hat behauptet, ihr würdet die Hexe kennen… ich glaub, sie heißt Evans oder so ähnlich!"

James Eingeweide erstarrten, als er den Namen „Evans" vernahm und er schaute mit einem verzweifelten Blick zu Sirius, dieser erwiderte seinen Blick ebenso verzagt.

Lily und wahrscheinlich auch ihre Familie, wurde von Todessern gefoltert, aber das könnte doch nicht sein! Wie kamen sie denn ausgerechnet auf sie, Lily!

Ja klar, sie war eine Muggelabstämmige und sie war in Hogwarts bei den Slytherins ein beliebtes Opfer gewesen, aber das war doch kein Grund, dass die Todesser ausgerechnet sie auserwählt hatten, zu foltern.

James Magen drehte sich und tumorte gewaltig, er versuchte sich dem Andrang, zu übergeben, tapfer entgegen zusetzen.

„Aba…aber warum sie?", hörte er sich selber undeutlich fragen.

Er musste Lily einfach retten, sie und ihre Familie da raus holen, sonst würde er sich das nie verzeihen können!

James vernahm nur undeutlich Sirius Stimme, doch er glaubte zu verstanden zu haben:

„Über so etwas dürfen wir uns noch keine Gedanken machen! Später ist dann noch genug Zeit! Wichtiger ist die Frage, _wo_ die Todesser gerade mal wieder am Werk sind!"

„Flowerroad 3! Das Haus, indem ihre Eltern zuhause sind", antwortete der Sekretär leise und wollte ihnen gerade den Weg erklären,

doch Sirius unterbrach ihn ein wenig barsch.

„Wir wissen, wo das ist! Wir waren schon einmal dort", meinte er nur angespannt.

James konnte sich zu gut an das Haus Lilys Eltern erinnern.

Er und Sirius waren einmal dort gewesen, als James Lily mal wieder gefragt hatte, ob sie mit ihm gehen wolle.

Er hatte es richtig auf die romantische Tour versucht. Mit roten Rosen und er war vor ihr auf die Knie gefallen. Lily hatte ihn jedoch nur entsetzt angestarrt, ihn angeschrieen, dass er sie wenigstens in den Ferien in Ruhe lassen sollte und die Haustüre vor seiner Nase zugeschlagen.

Das war nach der 5.ten Klasse gewesen.

„Hallo! Erde an James!", nahm James undeutlich und wie aus weiter Ferne wahr.

Sirius wedelte ihm, mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum und schrie:

„Komm wir müssen uns beeilen, wir müssen endlich etwas dagegen unternehmen!

Sonst bringen die Lily noch um!"

Damit weckte er James endgültig aus seiner Trance.

Er konnte nur kaum merklich nicken und apparierte anschließend mit einem benommen Gefühl in die Flowerroad.

Sorry, das es schon wieder ein bisschen kurz geworden ist!

Aber ich habe gerade nicht sehr viel Zeit!g

Und was ich noch sagen wollte:

Bitte reviewt mir mehr! Die reviews helfen mir nämlich ziemlich bei meiner ff und ich hab auch mehr Lust zu schneller weiterschreiben! Hegdlieeeeeeeeeeeeeebbbbbbbbb!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi Leute!

Sorry hat schon wida so megalang gedauert, aber ich war die gesamten Pfingstferien(ich komm aus Baden Württemberg, das haben wir welche!) nicht da! Und dann noch die ganzen Arbeiten!

An Carmen: danke danke! Find ich super des du immer reviewst!

An Lilian Potter :Lily ist übrigens auch meine Lieblingsblingsperson!

Okay es gibt auch noch andere, aber sie gehört auf jeden Fall dazu!

gFreut mich des du meine ff so magst!

An Jessy15:Tja jetzt erfährst du ja was mit Lily passiert! Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir so!

Und jetzt:

Viel Spaß!

Kapitel 8

Angekommen kam James leicht ins Stolpern und sein Magen drohte sich zu übergeben.

Sirius konnte ihn gerade noch stützen und sprach ihm sogleich ein wenig Mut zu.

Sie befanden sich vor dem weißen, großen Gartenzaun, vor dem Haus der Evans, der weit offen stand und bereits ein wenig beschädigt zu seien schien.

Schon von draußen waren verzweifelte Schreie zu vernehmen und ein anschließendes lautes Krachen.

„Das war Lily!", meinte Sirius, dessen Gesicht inzwischen aschfahl geworden war,

„Beeilung!"

James und er spurteten den Weg zum dem Villa artigen Haus entlang, sprangen die Treppen hoch und blieben keuchend vor der leicht angelehnten Haustür stehen.

Sirius warf James noch einen ermunterten Blick zu und schlich leise in die Villa hinein.

James folgte ihm, immer bedacht darauf, keine Geräusche zu verursachen und hielt seinen Zauberstab kampfbereit.

Er war sich im Klaren darüber, dass Sirius und er zwar deutlich in der Unterzahl waren, dafür lag der Überraschungsangriff aber auf ihrer Seite.

James und Sirius kamen an der Küche und der Toilette vorbei und hörten derweil immer die verzagten Schreie der Evans.

Sie folgten den Schreien bis Sirius so plötzlich vor einer weiteren, nur angelehnten Tür stehen blieb, dass James fast in ihn hineingelaufen wäre.

Mit einem Nicken zu der Türe verdeutlichte Sirius James, dass die Evans hinter dieser Tür von den Todessern gequält wurden.

James vernahm ein lautes, schrilles Lachen und ein darauf folgenden markerschütternden Schrei.

Er konnte nun nicht mehr tatenlos rum stehen.

Als er die Türe aufstieß bot sich ihm ein schrecklicher Anblick.

Die Todesser mit ihren langen, schwarzen Umhängen und Kapuzen, standen im Kreis um einige Mitglieder der Familie Evans herum.

James erkannte Lilys Schwester Petunia, welche fast reglos auf dem Boden in ihrem eigenen Blut lag, das höchst wahrscheinlich aus ihrer großen Platzwunde am Kopf stammte.

Lilys Eltern, waren mit mehreren Seilen zusammengebunden worden und lagen ein wenig abseits der Todesser.

Um sie herum schlängelte sich eine grüne Schlange, die leise zischte.

Erst jetzt erblickte James Lily. Sie war mit ihren beiden Armen an jeweils zwei Seilen befestigt und hing hilflos von der Decke herab. Außerdem sah sie schon recht schlimm zugerichtet aus.

Ihre Haare hingen ihr wirr vom Kopf, ihre Jeans war zerrissen und von ihrer Stirn tropfte Blut auf den Boden. James wusste aber, dass sie noch Glück gehabt hatte.

Es hätte ihr auch viel schlimmer, so wie ihrer Schwester, gehen können.

_„Crucio!", _sagte eine hohle, kalte Stimme und sofort schoss ein Blitz auf die am Boden liegende Petunia herab.

Sie schrie laut auf und verkrümmte sich zu einer kleinen Gestalt.

James erkannte den Todesser, der Lilys Schwester gerade mit dem Crucio Fluch belegt hatte.

Seine Kapuze war ihm ein wenig runtergerutscht und James fiel das schwarze, fettige Haar sofort auf. Severus Snape.

James warf Sirius einen erschreckten Seitenblick zu.

Die Todesser hatten sie noch nicht bemerkt, doch es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis dies geschehen würde.

James hoffte nur das Voldemort nicht irgendwo unter den Todessern steckte, denn dann hätten sie wirklich keine Chance.

Erneut lachte Snape und bemerkte kalt: „Wir haben genug Spaß mit dir gehabt! Du bist ein hässliches Schlammblut und wir brauchen dich nicht mehr!"

Er wendete nun seinen Blick von Petunia ab und schaute in die Todesserreihen. „Wer von euch möchte das Vergnügen haben, dieses nutzlose Ding umzubringen?"

Ein leises Gemurmel erhob sich und ein Todesser mit einer recht piepsigen Stimme bemerkte:

„Wenn ich mich nicht irre, ist dieses Mal Amadeos an der Reihe!"

Ein großer, muskulöser Todesser trat hervor und musterte Petunia, wie es schien, angeekelt.

James erkannte ihn.

Er hatte sich schon einmal einen Zweikampf mit ihm geliefert und ihn als gleichstarken Gegner abgestempelt.

„Da unser Lord heute leider nicht anwesend ist", sagte Amadeus Wisslebly leise,aber bestimmt, „ werde ich diese Aufgabe übernehmen!"

Amadeus krempelte seine Ärmel hoch.

Sirius tippte James leicht an und blickte ihm grimmig und entschlossen entgegen.

James verstand sofort.

Gerade setzte der Todesser zu dem schrecklichsten Fluch ein, den es auf der Welt gab.

„Ava…!"Doch weiter kam er nicht.

„…Kedavra!", vollendeten James und Sirius den Satz, mit dem sie früher begonnen hatten als der Todesser.

Ein greller, beißend grüner Blitz schoss auf Amadeus zu und man konnte gerade noch sein erstauntes Gesicht erkennen, dann wankte er und fiel zu Boden.

James hasste es zu töten, aber es gehörte nun einmal zu seinem Beruf. Ansonsten wäre Petunia umgekommen und er hätte sich nie verziehen, wenn er einer hilflosen Muggel beim Sterben zugesehen hätte.

Jetzt lag es an ihm und Sirius schnell zu handeln.

Die Todesser waren noch zu überrascht, um ihren Zauberstab zu gebrauchen, geschweige denn sich zu ducken.

„Krawakulus!", schrie Sirius und ein Todesser drehte sich einmal im Kreis und fiel anschließend zu Boden.

„Stupor!", brüllte derweil James und ein Todesser fiel in Ohnmacht.

Inzwischen hatten die anderen Todesser die Lage erfasst und eine Reihe von Flüchen schoss auf James und Sirius zu.

Er und Sirius konnten sich gerade noch rechtzeitig ducken und warfen sich hinter einen Schrank.

James warf Sirius einen aussichtslosen Blick zu, dieser erwiderte ihn mit einem ebenso verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck.

Sirius sprach erstmals leise einen Schutzzauber, sodass die Todesser den Schrank nicht verrücken oder explodieren lassen könnten.

James musste immer wieder an Lily denken, denn wenn sie nicht überleben würde, wäre sein Leben wertlos.

Er musste alles für sie riskieren, sogar sich selbst.

Sirius wagte einen Blick nach rechts und schreckte sogleich wieder zurück, denn der tödliche Fluch schoss nur haarscharf an ihm vorbei.

Die Todesser schienen langsam einen Halbkreis um den Schrank, hinter welchem sich James und Sirius verborgen zu machen.

Jedenfalls beurteilte das James den Schritten nach.

Die beste Möglichkeit, aber auch die leichtsinnigste, wie James erkannte, wäre einfach sich auf den Schrank zu schmeißen und dann von der Oberseite des Schrankes ein paar Flüche abzulassen.

Was dann passieren würde war natürlich unklar, aber für James schien dies momentan der beste Ausweg.

Außerdem war es das beste Mittel, um die Todesser von Lily und ihrer Familie so lange ablenken, bis die anderen Auroren ihnen zur Hilfe kämen.

Also verdeutlichte er Sirius anhand von Handzeichen, was er vorgesehen hatte.

James machte sich lieber keine Gedanken darüber, was sie machen sollten, wenn das Manöver schief gehen würde.

„Na ihr kleinen, süßen Kinderchen", meinte einer der Todesser plötzlich, nachdem es ja eine Weile still gewesen war, „wollt ihr uns nicht mal zeigen, wie toll ihr schon kämpfen könnt!"

James grinste innerlich. Jetzt würden die Todesser erst recht nicht erwarten, dass James und Sirius diesem Angebot nachkommen würden.

Infolgedessen genau der exakte Zeitpunkt.

James warf Sirius noch einen aufmunterten Blick zu, machte sich dann sprungbereit.

Sirius Aufgabe war es erst mal, die Todesser abzulenken, sodass James eventuell unbemerkt auf den Schrank kommen könnte.

Demnach streckte Sirius seinen Kopf erneut relativ frech nach draußen und schrie dann provozierend und wie ein keines Kind: „ Dann fangt uns doch!"

Den Moment hatten die Todesser anscheinend nur abgewartet. Sie waren sich ihres Sieges so sicher, dass sie naiver weise regelrecht auf Sirius zuflogen.

James hatte inzwischen aber schon den Schrank erklommen, ohne dass dieser ins Wanken geraten war und half Sirius, so schnell es ging, hoch.

Sogleich jagten einige Flüche pfeilschnell über James und Sirius Köpfe hinüber, doch die Todesser konnten ihn und Sirius nicht so gut erwischen, da sie sich flach hingelegt hatten und einen Schutzwall über sich aufgebaut hatten, der wenigstens ein paar Flüchen standhielt.

Jetzt zielten James und Sirius auf die Todesser unter ihnen und ein paar fielen zu Boden, doch es waren immer noch zu viele.

Wenn nicht bald Verstärkung käme, wären sie verloren.

James warf einen Blick zu Lily an die Decke.

Sie erwiderte seinen Blick aus ihren tiefen, grünen Augen und sie lächelte, ja sie lächelte ihm zu. James konnte nicht verstehen warum Lily, die sich in so einer qualvollen Position befand, momentan lächeln konnte.

„Prongs!", riss ihn Sirius unerwartet aus seinen Gedanken.

James drehte seinen Kopf in die normale Position zurück und realisierte den hellen, gelben Blitz erst viel zu spät, der auf ihn zugerast kam.

So ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und bittö reviewt mir wie immer schön brav!

Und tut mir übrigens Leid, dass ich die Todesser vielleicht ein bisschen naiv dargestellt habe!

Ich glaube nicht, dass sie so sind, aber mir ist gerade nichts anderes eingefallen! Sorry!

Heggggggggggggddddddddddlllllllllliiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeebbbbbb!

Bussis

Dragon coranzon


	9. St Mungo

Hallöchen ihr süßen!

Tut mir Leid, ich weiß ich war mal wieder schrecklich langsam, aber ich hatte irgendwie gar keine Lust mehr weiterzuschreiben!

_An Jessy_: Freut mich das du auch wida reviewst! Ich hoff, dir gefällt das neue Chapter jetzt auch, nachdem du sooo lange hast warten müssen! Sorry!Bussile

_An the devilish angel_: Ja ich hab leida nicht so bald weitergeschrieben, aba ich hoff dir gefällt das neue Chapter trotzdem! Find ich cool, dass dir meine Story so gefällt!

_An carmen_: und hier ist die Fortsetzung!

_An Lilian Potter_:hey Süße!

Sry, von Petunia hab ich ja jetzt eigentlich gar nix mehr geschrieben, vielleicht kommt sie im next Chapter noch mal! Bussile

Kapitel 9

James vernahm leise Stimmen um sich herum.

Ihm war schwindlig und er Kopfschmerzen. Außerdem war ihm nicht klar, wo er sich befand.

Er lag auf etwas weichem, es fühlte sich an wie ein Bett und hier roch es nach…

Krankenhaus.

Nach seinen Vermutungen befand er sich also im Krankenhaus für Zauberer und Hexen, dem St.Mungo.

Langsam schlug er die Augen auf und erkannte Sirius und Lily, die sich mit besorgten Gesichtern zu ihm hinunterbeugten. James lies seinen Blick kurz schweifen und bestätigte damit seine Vermutung. Er war tatsächlich im St.Mungo.

„James!", sagte Lily besorgt und James konnte die Traurigkeit hören die in ihrer Stimme mitschwang, „alles okay mit dir?"

Sie sah ihn erschöpft an und sie hatte Tränen in den Augen.

Was war mit ihr los? Er konnte sich nicht mehr richtig erinnern, dafür waren die Kopfschmerzen einfach zu stark.

„Wir dachten schon du wärst ins Koma gefallen oder so ähnlich! Du liegst nämlich seit ner Stunde bewegungslos rum!", bemerkte nun Sirius leise.

Langsam kamen die Erinnerungen zurück. Sirius und er hatten gegen die Todesser gekämpft, als sie auf dem Schrank gewesen waren hatte er einen Blick zu Lily riskiert.

Ja, so war es gewesen; er hatte sie angesehen und ab dann wurde wieder alles merkwürdig verschwommen.

„Wo…wo sind die Todesser?", fragte er noch leicht benommen.

„Du hast einen echt heftigen Fluch abbekommen!", meinte Sirius, „Ich hab dich ja noch warnen wollen, aber da war es schon zu spät! Dann dachte ich echt es wäre alles vorbei!

Und dann naja…also…!" Sirius warf einen unsicheren Blick zu Lily die hin und her wippend neben ihm saß und stumme Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen.

„Na dann…was?" fragte James leicht verstört.

„Also…die Todesser..!", murmelte Sirius und sprach nicht weiter.

„Die Todesser haben meine Eltern umgebracht!", gab Lily, mit einem lauten Schluchzer folgend, von sich und senkte ihren Blick zum Boden.

„Was! Oh nein, Lily das tut mir ja wirklich so Leid! Ich glaube, dass ist alles meine Schuld!", brach es aus ihm heraus und er sah Lily betroffen an. Lily hob ihren Kopf hoch und blickte ihn traurig an.

Ihre Haare hingen ihr wirr vom Kopf und sie war ausgesprochen blass.

„Dich trifft nun wirklich keine schuld, James!", bemerkte sie ruhig..

Doch James war sich da nicht mehr so sicher. Er erinnerte sich nur noch zu gut an sein Date mit Kathrin und an seinen Ausrutscher.

Snapes letzte Worte, bevor er aus der Eisdiele verschwunden war, hallten ihm jetzt durch den Kopf.

„_Schon früher hast du mich maßlos geärgert, aber jetzt hast du das Fass zum überlaufen gebracht! Du wirst dir wünschen nie geboren zu sein!" Er schaute James noch ein letztes Mal in die Augen, in denen James so großen Hass flackern sah, dass es selbst ihn überraschte_.

Und wenn jetzt…oh nein! Allmählich wurde es James klarer.

Aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund, Snape hatte ja seine Quellen, wie er damals von sich gegeben hatte, hatte er damals noch gewusst, dass James Lily immer noch liebte.

Wahrscheinlich hatte er diese Tatsache schamlos ausgenutzt und um James eins auszuwischen, ihre Familie und sie mit den Todessern angegriffen.

Die anderen Todesser hatten vermutlich liebend gern mitgemacht.

Aber James glaubte nicht, dass Snape es zugelassen hätte, dass jemand Lily getötet hätte.

Es hätte ihm gereicht, wenn er, James leiden müsste, da Lily unglaublich an dem Verlust ihrer Eltern litt und er auch noch daran schuld war.

„Prongs! Alles klar mit dir? Du bist nicht schuld!", bedeutete nun auch Sirius, dich James sah ihn nur bitter an.

Mit einigen schnellen Sätzen fasste er, sein soeben geistig Vorgestelltes, zusammen.

Sirius und Lily starrten ihn an. Eine Weile herrschte ein tiefes Schweigen zwischen ihnen.

„Kathrin hat mir schon von dem Vorfall erzählt gehabt!", meldete sich Lily schließlich leise zu Wort, „Natürlich…", doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn die Tür glitt auf und ein kräftiger, in weiß gekleideter Arzt betrat das Zimmer und sie verstummte sogleich.

„Mr.Potter!", sagte er lautstark und durchschritt mir großen Schritten den Raum bis zu seinem Bett, „Es ist sehr erfreulich, zu sehen das sie aufgewacht sind. Genauso wie ich es vermutet hätte!" Er holte den Trank, welchen er in seiner Tasche trug, heraus und flößte in James ein.

Er schmeckte scheußlich und James musste unwillkürlich husten.

Der Arzt klopfte ihm auf den Rücken und meinte: "Das ist ein weiterer Antifluchkrank.

Sie müssen ihn jede weitere Stunde einnehmen, sonst könnten Probleme auftreten."

„Entschuldigen Sie", bemerkte James höflich, „was war es für ein Fluch, den ich anbekommen habe?"

„Ein nicht sehr schlimmer, aber dennoch mussten wir ihn gleich behandeln!", antwortete der Arzt, „Nach einer Viertelstunde wäre ihn ihren Adern das Blut dickflüssig geworden und sie wären qualvoll gestorben! So etwas haben wir öfters hier!

Sie brauchen sich also keine Sorgen zu machen!", meinte er nun an Lily gewandt, da diese erschrocken zusammengezuckt war.

„Nun ich bitte Sie beide nun das Zimmer zu verlassen, damit Mr.Potter sich ein wenig zur Ruhe legen kann!", bedeutete der Arzt, „er sieht noch sehr erschöpft aus und es strengt seinen Körper sehr an, den Antifluchtrank entgegenzunehmen!"

„Aber ich muss noch etwas sehr Wichtiges mit den beiden besprechen!", widersetzte sich James.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, aber hierbei dulde ich keine Widerrede!", entschied der Arzt mit einem scharfen Unterton in der Stimme.

Er bedeutete Lily und James mit einer höflichen Geste aus dem Raum.

Lily und Sirius betrachteten ihn mit einem widerwilligem Blick und verließen mit einem „Schlaf gut!" das Krankenzimmer.

Als schließlich alle gegangen waren, bemerkte James, dass er sich nur noch leer und müde fühlte.

Er hatte tiefe Schuldgefühle, was den Tod von Lilys Eltern betraf und er hätte gern gewusst,

ob sie ihn jetzt dafür hasste.

Allerdings war er nun zu entkräftet, um noch weiter darüber nachzudenken und fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Ich hoffe, es hat euch so einigermaßen gefallen!

Bittö reviewt mir wie imma schön brav! Gegen Kritik hab ich auch nix!g

Bis dann zum nächstem(dem letzen chapter)!

Heggggggggggggggdllllliiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeb!

Dragon coranzon


	10. In the drunkeness of reunion

Hallöchen ihr lieben!

Habt ja mal wida gaaaaaaaaanz schön lange auf mein chapter warten müssen!rotwerd

Tut mir echt Leid!

Aba in den Sommerferien hatte ich irgendwie keine Lust!

Ich hoff, euch gefällt mein letztes Chapter!

Viel Spaß beim readen!

* * *

An _carmen_: ja is leida schon wida bisschen arg kurz geworden, aber ich wollte das allerletzte Kapitel auch nicht so lang machen! Bussi

An _Jessy_: Find ich ganz sweet von dir das du imma so lieb reviewst!

Ja, ich glaub auch das ich dann meine story kaputtschreib!

Hoffe dir gefällts!bussi

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

Inzwischen waren nach dem Vorfall schon einige Tage vergangen.

James wurde gleich tags darauf aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen und körperlich ging ihm es wieder blendend.

Er litt jedoch sehr an dem Tod an Lilys Eltern und machte sich dauernd Vorwürfe, dass er ihn noch hätte verhindern können.

Sirius hatte immer wieder versucht ihn aufzumuntern, war jedoch erfolglos geblieben.

Außerdem, und das musste James sich wirklich eingestehen, war das, was ihn am meisten verletzte, dass sich Lily seit dem Besuch im St. Mungo nicht mehr meldete.

Enttäuscht kickte James einen Stein auf die Seite.

Gerade lief er durch die Stadt und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

James hatte ja schon mehrmals bei Lily geklingelt, doch sie schien nie da zu sein.

Er nahm an, dass Lily wahrscheinlich bei ihrem Freund untergetaucht war und sie würde höchstwahrscheinlich nie wieder mit ihm reden wollen.

James bog rechts ab in die Ahorn-Allee, in der es viel ruhiger als in der Stadt zuging.

Er fing nun langsam an zu joggen, denn dadurch fiel ihm das überlegen viel einfacher und außerdem würde ihm ein bisschen Bewegung nicht schaden.

Irgendwie musste er mit dem Vorgefallenem doch fertig werden!

Morgen musste er wieder ins Ministerium arbeiten und dort konnte er nicht die ganze Zeit darüber nachgrübeln und sich Sorgen machen, was nun mit Lily war.

Schließlich verlangte der Job eines Aurors als höchste Priorität Konzentration und James wollte nicht schon wieder, dass irgendjemand wegen ihm sterben würde,

nur weil er gerade an Lily dachte, und somit dem Angegriffenen keinen Schutz geben konnte.

Es tat ihm einfach so furchtbar für Lily Leid, dass sie nur wegen ihm ihren Eltern hinterher trauern musste. Entkräftet ließ er sich auf eine Bank nieder.

James starrte auf den großen See, der still vor ihm lag und dem ganzen Ort einen recht idyllischen Ausdruck verlieh.

Plötzlich spürte er, dass sich jemand neben ihn gesetzt hatte.

Ruckartig drehte er sich um und bekam einen halben Herzinfarkt,

als er realisierte, wer sich neben ihm befand.

Lily Evans blickte mit ausdruckslosen Augen auf den See hinaus.

Er musste irgendetwas sagen, irgendetwas, doch ihm viel nichts ein.

„Ähm…", begann er zaghaft, „gehst du auch hier spazieren?"

Oje, so etwas Dummes hatte auch wirklich nur ihm einfallen können.

Diese Frau machte ihn wirklich verrückt!

Lily drehte sich zu ihm um und schaute ihn an.

James musterte sie.

Sie sah noch traurig aus, aber ein entschlossener Ausdruck hatte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breitgemacht.

„Ja!", sagte sie kurzbündig.

James wusste, dass jetzt der Zeitpunkt gekommen war, sich erneut zu entschuldigen.

„Lily…bitte vergib mir!", sagte er leise aber deutlich, „es tut mir wirklich so Leid!

Ich weiß, das bringt dir jetzt auch nichts und das macht deine Eltern auch nicht wieder lebendig, aber ich möchte einfach nur, dass du es weißt!

Wenn ich könnte würde ich die Zeit zurückdrehen und hätte den Streit mit Snape einfach wieder rückgängig gemacht!"

Er machte eine kurze Pause und schaute verlegen auf den Boden.

„Du wirst es mir wahrscheinlich nie verzeihen und das tut mir echt unendlich weh,

da ich, wie du sicher schon mitbekommen hast, ziemlich viel für dich empfinde."

Jetzt schaute James Lily ins Gesicht und merkte erstaunt, dass sie lächelte.

„Das hast du wirklich toll gesagt James!", sagte sie sanft,

„natürlich vergebe ich dir!

Nachdem ich bei dir im Krankenhaus war wollte ich einfach nur noch weg von dir

und war ziemlich sauer auf dich.

Ich bin ein paar Tage zu René und hab noch mal über alles nachgedacht!"

Sie räusperte sich kurz und fuhr dann fort:

„Mir ist klar geworden, dass du wirklich nichts dafür kannst!

Du hättest Snape ja nicht so geärgert, wenn du gewusst hättest, was dessen Rache ist!

Na ja, René hat versucht dich wieder schlecht zu machen, ich glaube er mag dich nicht so besonderst!"

„Beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit!", warf James ein.

Lily grinste James an und ihm wurde ganz warm dabei.

„Dann hab ich mit ihm Schluss gemacht!", gab Lily von sich und James musste unwillkürlich grinsen.

„Ich hoffe nur dafür gab es auch einen triftigen Grund!", meinte er und schaute in ihre bezaubernden Augen, die ihn sofort einfingen.

„Den gibt es!", erwiderte Lily leise.

„So und welchen?", flüsterte James.

Lily küsste ihn auf den Mund.

* * *

Also, des war jetzt mein letztes Pitel und ich hoff wie imma, dass es euch gefallen hat!

Ich hab wirklich lang dran rumgemacht und ich bin jetzt immer noch nicht richtig zufrieden!

Außerdem ist es mal wida bisschen kurzrotwerd

Also bittööööö reviewt wie imma schön brav!ganzliebguck

Gaaaaaaaaanz dicks Bussi

Eure

Dragon coranzon


End file.
